Serving a Bad Boy
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: All she had to do was steal his phone number for a dare. She never expected that it would change her peaceful daily life for good. 18xOCx80, 18OC final
1. Phone Number Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (no matter how much I want to) KHR and characters all rightfully belong to Amano Akira. I only own Miki and Aya.**

Okay, so there are a few reason why I decided to do this fic. One is that I wanted to do a KHR fic.(duh) Two, I wanted to do a pairing. Three, I'm not a yaoi fangirl. Four, I didn't want to do fic that revolves around K27. Though I might do them in another fic which is more based off on the seires and not AU.

So, yeah...if there is any complaints on Miki (the OC) then please do tell me cause I really don't want to make a Mary-Sue character or anything along those lines. Also, I promise I'll do my best to keep Hibari IC since it's a bit hard to do that in a fic like this...ehehe...

Anyways, enjoy then.

* * *

Chapter 1: Phone Number Crisis

As the bell indicating that class was over rang, Miki started to pack her belongings. It had been a crazy day since most of the day was spent with the first year welcoming activities. For some odd reason, her middle school would have a day in which most of the time was spent on games and pranks in order to welcome the new first year students.

"You ready to go do the dare?" Miki's best friend Aya asked her as she approached her desk from the side.

Miki merely nodded.

One of the activities that was involved every year was the dare game, in which each first year was to pick a slip out of a basket that contained a dare they had to do. Also, ever year, an upperclassman from the second and third year had to participate. This year, unluckily, the second year participate was Miki. The dare she drawn made most of the students gasp in shock.

Miki took out the slip of paper that contained the dare written on it.

'_Obtain Hibari Kyouya's phone number'_

Miki couldn't understand why everyone made such a big deal out of it. What was so shocking about getting someone's phone number anyways? It might be a bit awkward asking a stranger for their phone number, but a good excuse would do just fine. However, the name Hibari Kyouya did seem familiar, though Miki couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hey, Aya, do you have any idea who this Hibari Kyouya is?" Miki questioned her friend, as the two made their way to Namimori Junior High School, where their target was.

"Eh? Well…I mean, I have no idea," Aya quickly shook her head and gave Miki a lopsided smile.

Miki frowned. Aya was acting a bit strange.

"Everyone was so shocked when I got this dare. They were acting like this guy is really scary or something," Miki remarked, thinking back to the expressions on the other students' faces.

"Well, duh…"

"What?"

"Nothing! I mean, it's kind of scary going up to a random guy and asking for his phone number right?"

Miki stared at her friend suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Aya snapped her head in Miki's direction and waved her hands in front of her. "Of course not!...Oh, there's Namimori Junior High School!"

Miki shifted her attention to in front of them and sure enough, a school building with a sign in front labeled Namimori Junior High School was visible.

"If we ask someone here, we should be able to find Hibari Kyouya easily…Aya, where are going?" Miki turned to speak with her friend, but only to find the other girl already making her way away from the school.

"I just remember that my mom wanted me to help with her baking today," Aya said, sweating. "Good luck and call me tonight so that I know you're still alive!" She waved at her friend before quickly dashing off.

Miki frowned even harder. She was supposed to call so that Aya was sure that she was still alive? She started to sweat. Aya was definitely hiding something about the guy name Hibari. It was the same thing with everyone else at her school. Was the guy really that scary? As for her, she swore that she had heard the name somewhere before, but just couldn't remember where.

Miki took a deep breath before finally deciding to step into the school campus. She made it this far, so she couldn't possibly back out now. What's more was that if she didn't show proof that she had done the dare, she'll be on toilet cleaning duty for the rest of the semester. She wondered who came up with this game as an activity to welcome the first year students. Moreover, who came up with the idea of having activities to welcome the first year students in the first place?

Making her way across the school campus, Miki looked around. The remaining of the students were making their way out of the school while some still hung around. She wondered who she should ask. She took a step to the right, but ended up bumping into someone who was making their way across the campus.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Miki had to look up in order to come face to face with the taller person. The person was a tall male dressed in a baseball uniform. Miki found herself blushing slightly. He was actually a pretty good looking person after all.

"I'm fine," she said. "Sorry about bumping into you," she added as an apology.

The tall male gave her a friendly smile. "It's fine. By the way, what are you doing here? You're not from this school are you?"

Miki shook her head. "No, I'm not. I came here to find someone," she paused a second before continuing. "Do you know someone name Hibari Kyouya?"

The other person raised an eyebrow. He seemed a bit surprised by her question. "Sure, I know Hibari. Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah, something like that." Miki didn't really know what to say. Like she could say that she was here because of a dare to steal his phone number. That would be kind of awkward. "Do you know where he is?"

The taller person thought for a moment. "Well, no, but he usually stays late after school doing work and such. He may be in the guest room. I can take you there."

Miki smiled in delight. "Really? That would be great! Thank you so much!"

The person in front of her laughed. "No problem. By the way, my name's Yamamoto. What's yours?"

"Kimura Miki."

"Well, nice to meet you then, Miki!" Yamamoto grinned, giving the girl a pat on the back. "Follow me then."

Miki smiled as she followed Yamamoto. She was lucky to meet a nice person who could help her out.

As the two of them made their way down the hallway and pasted the library, a particular song caught their attention.

_~Midori tanabiku namimori no Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~ _

"That's Hibari's cell phone," Yamamoto stated, stopping in front of the library.

"He uses the school anthem as his ring tone?" Miki was a bit surprise. A person who uses the school's anthem as their ringtone couldn't be that scary.

Yamamoto laughed. "The guy's pretty proud of the school. Haha!" He then took a step towards the library. "Let's go check. He should be in there."

"Yamamoto, practice is about to start!" a boy dressed in a similar baseball uniform as Yamamoto called out from down the hall.

"Okay, I'll be right there in just a minute!" Yamamoto yelled back.

"You can go now. I'll be fine from here," said Miki.

"You sure?"

Miki nodded. "Yep. I'll just end up feeling guilty if you end up being late to practice without me."

Yamamoto smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you later then!"

Miki watched as Yamamoto disappeared around the corner before turning to face the library. It was kind of strange though. The ringtone kept on ringing as if nobody was picking the phone up.

Miki stepped into the library and looked around. She followed the sound of the ringtone. Finding a cell phone laying on the ground, Miki picked it up just as the ringing stopped. It seemed as if the owner accidentally left the phone. Miki quickly dialed her number using Hibari's phone. She let out a sigh of relief. Mission accomplished. She didn't even have to meet the person.

However, as she was about to place the phone back on the floor, she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?"

A deep cold voice asked from behind, making chill go down Miki's spine. With Hibari's cell phone still in her hands, Miki slowly stood up. She found herself coming face to face with a male student; a pretty darn handsome one that is, but there was no missing the scary gleam in his slanted almond eyes beneath his raven black bangs.

Miki gulped as she stepped backwards.

"Whoa!"

Splash.

For the second time that day, Miki managed to collide with someone yet again. She was being awfully clumsy today. She had bumped into another male student, who was drinking out of his can of soda. That was not the major problem however. The major problem that got Miki scared was that the can of soda ended up spilling on all over the floor, including all over Hibari's cell phone that Miki dropped from the impact of the collision.

Miki suddenly could feel a deadly aura being emitted by the person behind her.

"No food and drinks are allowed in the library. I'm going to bite you to death for breaking the school rule," the person behind her said, raising a silver tonfa infront of him.

The student who had the soda can started to panic and decided to dash away from the scene. The other male student, swiftly made his way past Miki and a few seconds later was followed by a loud scream and the noise of metal hitting human skin. Miki could only stand still in horror as the series of noises continued for around another minute before everything became quiet.

The raven haired male, reappeared around the corner of the bookshelf. The tonfa in his hand was smeared in blood. He then glared at Miki who was standing still, pale in the face.

"You ruined my phone…I'm going to bite you to death," he said in a cold tone as he made his way towards Miki.

Each step that Hibari took forward, Miki took backwards until she felt the wall against her back. She now realized why everyone at her school was in shocked when she got the dare. She now also remembered why the Hibari Kyouya sounded so familiar. He was the most vicious delinquent in Namimori. Nobody who came face to face with him was left to come back without any permanent injuries.

Miki gulped. Aya just may not get her phone call tonight. Then again, she didn't want to end her life here, even if it's by the hands of probably the hottest delinquent in town. There was no way to escape though and there was no way that she can fight him off. Miki took a deep breath. Then there was only one way out. Only one way to come out of this alive. She didn't want to use this method, but the person in front of her left her with no choice.

"Please don't kill me! Listen, I'm on my last stage of cancer! I'm going to die soon anyways, so please let me spend the rest of my remaining days in peace!" Miki suddenly burst out, getting on her knees. If someone heard her they would probably think that she's crazy, heck, even she herself felt embarrassed about what she was saying, but it's a life and death situation and she couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Well that's good. Then it means that I'm doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery," Hibari stated as he kept on advancing.

Miki started freaking out. Did she just add fuel to the fire?

"No, no! That's fine! I want to live longer. I don't mind if it's painful! Really!"

However, no matter how much she tried to convince the person in front of her, he would not stop moving forward towards getting closer to biting her to death. When Hibari was directly towering above her, he raised his tonfa.

"Please, spare me! I'll do anything! I swear! Whether it's serving you or doing work for you or even being your pet! I'll do it!"

_Gosh, I'm starting to become extremely pitiful…Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry that I failed to graduate from High School, let alone even completing junior high…I'm sorry that I didn't get to find the prince of my dreams and get marry and have the ten grandchildren that you desired so much…~T^T_

Miki braced herself for the hit, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes. Hibari's tonfa was no more than an inch above her head. Hibari was staring straight at her which caused her to blush slightly. Then again, why on earth was she blushing anyways? He was just going to kill her for crying out loud! Though, she couldn't deny how good looking he was up close.

Hibari slowly pulled away from her. A devilish smirk crossed his face.

Miki started to sweat. She didn't like that smirk.

"Now that I think about it. I do need someone to do the housework since the current maid asked to leave."

_I'm not surprised…Wait…then does that mean…?_

"Um…does that mean that I have to work for you and do the housework for you like a maid?" Miki asked, not quite sure by what Hibari meant.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You said so yourself didn't you? That you'll do anything even serving me and doing the housework for me."

Miki's mouth hung open. She did say that. "That was just nonsense that I blurted out. I didn't know what I was saying."

"Oh, then I'll just bite you to death right now instead then," Hibari said, raising his tonfa again.

"Wait! Fine, I'll do it!" Miki quickly said, crazily waving her hands in front of her in order to stop Hibari.

Lowering his tonfa, Hibari smirked again. "Good. Then you can start tomorrow."

Miki breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe for now at least. "So, you won't bite me to death now right?"

Hibari glared at her. "Wrong"

"Eh!? Matte! Chotto Matte! You can't hurt a girl! You're not a gentlemen! M-Matte!"

* * *

Haha. The last line sort of reminds me of Tsuna for some reason...Something that he might say?

Tsuna: EH!? H-Hibari-san!? M-Matte! Chotto Matte! EEEK!

*nods* Yep. XD

Reviews would be very much appriciated!~...Or else Tsu-kun will get bitten to death.

Tsuna: EH!? You're using me!? Eeek!


	2. First Day

I had time this morning, so I just decided to finish chapter two up. This one came out kinda short though. =P I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day 

"Hello?"

"Aya!"

"Miki, you're still alive! I'm so happy!"

"Happy? Some friend you are! Why didn't you tell me who Hibari Kyouya was?"

"I was afraid that you may chicken out if I did."

"So, you basically sent me, an innocent lamb into a lion's den?"

"Oh, come on, don't exaggerate."

"I'm not exaggerating!"

"Calm down. How about I treat you to anything for free at my bakery as an apology?"

"All I can eat?"

"Fine."

"Okay then."

"Using your friend to get free food are you?"

"You are in no position to complain."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, how did it go anyways?"

Miki let out an exasperated sigh as she recalled what had happen earlier on during the day. "Well, besides getting bruises all over my body and besides that fact that my muscles hurt like crazy, I'm lucky that I didn't break anything. He probably wanted to make sure that I can still walk in order to do his work for him tomorrow."

"Do work for him?"

Miki paused a moment before continuing. "He made me work at his house in order to pay for the phone that I broke."

"What!? Now that's something that I didn't expect. How did you break his phone anyway?"

"Blame the guy who was drinking soda in the library! I bumped into him and the soda spilled all over Hibari's phone!"

"Well, that was unlucky. At least you're still able to stand. I heard that the last guy Hibari beat up went into a coma for three months."

Miki's mouth hung open in disbelief. "He was in a coma for three months? Aya, what I'm I going to do? If I do something to displease Hibari, he'll surely kill me!"

Aya sighed on the other end of the phone. "Oh well. Just bare with him and keep me updated. Got to go now! Good night!"

Miki place her phone back on the desk before throwing herself onto her bed. Just bare with it? That's the best advice that her so called best friend can give her? She was definitely not going to get much sleep tonight.

When the dreadful morning finally arrived, Miki got dressed and started to pack her things. Hibari had told her to move in with him and even gave her a map of where his house was. Luckily for her, both her parents were out on their, what, tenth honeymoon? So, she didn't have to go through the trouble trying to explain things to them.

Grabbing a taxi, Miki finally came to Hibari's place. The first thing that she noticed was that the place was huge. It was tremendously big. Her house seemed like a dog house when compared to Hibari's place.

Walking up to the gate, Miki pressed the doorbell. After a moment a figure came out of the door and walked towards the gate and opened it for her. Miki stood there and looked up and Hibari. Even though it was a Saturday, he was still wearing his school uniform. Yamamoto was right. This guy was really proud of his school.

"Stare at me like that for another second and I'll bite you to death."

Miki immediately jumped inside the gate. She now knows that whenever he says that catchphrase of his, he meant business.

Hibari closed the gate and walked on ahead of her into the house. Miki followed him while keeping a good distance in between. As they walked into the house, Miki realized again how large Hibari's house was. The area near the entrance was wide and a large staircase led to the second floor.

"Is your family rich?"

"None of your busy," was Hibari's reply.

He made his way up the stairs and stopped at a room. Opening the door, he beckoned Miki to go in. The room was around the size of her own room with a small desk, a closet and a twin size bed. There was even a personal bathroom.

"This is my room?" Miki turned to face Hibari.

"What do think?"

Miki decided to zip her mouth shut once she noticed the slight irritation in the male's voice.

"Get unpacked and come downstairs," Hibari ordered, before slamming the door shut and leaving her alone.

Glad to be relieved of Hibari's presence for the time being, Miki plopped herself onto her new bed. She hoped that she could survive staying here for who knows how long.

Once she finished getting her clothes in her closet and her other belongings set into place, Miki descended down the long winding staircase. She found Hibari sitting on the living room couch with a book in his hands.

Hearing Miki coming into the room, Hibari looked up from his book. "Start cleaning the house," he said, nodding over to the broom, dustpan, mop and a bucket that were laid against the wall. "You can go fill the bucket up with water using the hose outside in the garden." After giving his orders, Hibari resumed reading his book.

Knowing that she wasn't in the position to complain, Miki reluctantly grabbed the cleaning props and got to work. She hope that she can get everything finished by lunch, but judging by how big the house is, she highly doubt that she will.

Two hours had past and Miki was only one third of the way done. This was absurd. How was she going to get the whole house done by herself? Hibari should hire another person to share the work load with her. That way, the job would get done quicker. Wouldn't he like that? Then again, maybe he was just torturing her in order to get her back for ruining his cell phone.

Deciding to take a short break, Miki sat herself down on the cold floor. She sighed. All of this because of a stupid dare. She suddenly felt like hating her school now. Shouldn't they take responsibility for this?

"You don't get any lunch until you're finished."

Hearing a familiar deep male voice, Miki slowly looked up and saw Hibari towering over her. She immediately got up on her feet.

"Gomen na sai, I'll get back to work!" she said, grabbing the mop.

"Hey."

Miki froze. "Yes?" Did she just do something wrong? No way!

"Make me a cup of coffee."

"Yes, sir!" Miki said, dropping her mop and rushing into the kitchen.

Opening the cabinet, Miki carefully rummaged through the stacks of plates in order to find a cup for the coffee. If she were to break something Hibari would kill her for sure.

Next she went to look for some packs of coffee. After searching for a few minutes, she couldn't find any. All she found were coffee beans. She then looked at the counter. There was a coffee machine sitting on the kitchen counter. Miki frowned. Great. She had no idea how to use a coffee machine. She better tell Hibari.

Miki started heading out of the kitchen, but then stopped. If she came back without and cup of coffee and told him that she didn't know how to use a coffee machine, how would he react? Get Irritated and beat her up maybe, or even worse, stick her head into the coffee machine and grind it. Just thinking about the possibilities got her scared. Maybe she should tell him that they were out of sugar and go buy a package of instant coffee. Yeah, that might work better.

"What's taking you?"

Miki froze in terror. Hibari was now in front of her, glaring.

"Um…There's no more sugar. I need to go buy some more."

"I just bought some two days ago."

_That's just great. Why did you have to buy some two days ago!? Can't you be a bit more patient? Can't you live two days without sugar? Who are you? L from Death Note!? He needs sugar for his brain, what do you need it for? To give you the strength to beat poor innocent people like me up!? _

"If you don't tell me the truth, I'll just bite you to death right now," Hibari threatened her, raising his tonfa as a warning.

Miki started to sweat. "The truth? I uh…don't know how to use a coffee machine."

Hibari lowered his tonfa. "Idiot. Even the last fourteen maids knew how to work a coffee machine."

Miki's mouth dropped open. The last fourteen?

"Get over here," Hibari told her, moving to plug the coffee machine in.

"Hai!"

Miki went to stand next to Hibari as he showed her how to work the coffee machine. She couldn't believe that he didn't beat her for not knowing and actually took the effort to show her how.

"Thanks, for teaching me," she told him once Hibari finished teaching her along with making his own cup of coffee.

"I didn't expect much from you anyway."

Miki blinked. He didn't expect much from her? So, he was basically saying that she was stupid or what?

As Hibari made his way out of the kitchen with his cup of hot coffee, Miki followed. Upon reaching the living room, Miki completely forgot about the mop that she dropped in a hurry a couple of minutes ago that Hibari didn't even bother to pick up for her.

The coffee cup in Hibari's hand hit the floor as he stumbled when Miki tripped over the mop and collided into him from behind. Hibari pushed Miki away so hard that she ended up on the floor. He got out his tonfa again and started advancing towards her.

Realizing what had happened, Miki scrambled up on her feet and started running. Finding herself cornered in the kitchen, Miki grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled at the advancing male, while pointing the blade of a kitchen knife at him. She was obviously very frightened of him at the moment.

However, Hibari didn't stop.

"I said, stop! I'll stab you if you don't! Don't think that I'm afraid to kill you!"

Hibari suddenly stopped advancing.

Was she successful with her threat?

Hibari stared at her for a few more seconds before allowing a smirk to plaster his face.

Miki was confused. Why was he smiling at her like that?

"Fu-n. You're not afraid? Then tell me this. What kind of brave person threatens to kill someone with a weapon in their hands and cries at the same time."

Miki touched her face with her right hand. Sure enough, she felt wet tears rolling down her cheeks. No way! She was crying? Since when?

"You're pretty amusing. Keep me entertained and I just might let you live a bit longer," Hibari said as he turned to exit the room.

Miki just continued to stand there. She couldn't believe what just happened. She cried in front of Hibari!? She cried in front of Hibari with a knife in her hands, threatening to kill him? Could things get more embarrassing than this!?

* * *


	3. Backyard Trouble

Chapter 3: Backyard Trouble

Miki rolled over on her bed half awake when she heard a knock on the door. If she remembered correctly, it was still a weekend. Who dare wake her up so early on a Sunday morning?

As the knocking got louder, Miki reluctantly sat up on her bed. Opening her eyes and seeing the surroundings around her, Miki remembered where she was. She was staying at Hibari's place. So, the person who was knocking at the door had to be…

Miki was now fully awake as she dashed for the door, unlocked it and opened it. Sure enough, Hibari was standing in front of the door still dress in his black pajamas.

"Go make some breakfast," he commanded. "It better be ready when I get down there or you know what will happen," Hibari didn't fail to add a threat at the end of his order.

Miki nodded, reluctantly accepting her early morning job. She watched as Hibari yawned and walked back down the hall to re enter his room.

So he came out to give her orders then just went back to sleep? This guy was really used to people doing things for him. How spoiled.

Remembering what Hibari said about finishing breakfast before he got ready, Miki closed to door and rushed to get herself ready for the day before going downstairs.

Once she was in the kitchen, Miki yanked the refrigerator opened and searched through the food that was in there. She didn't know when Hibari was going to come down. It could be in a hour or in just a few minutes. So, she decided to make something fast and easy. She grabbed a loaf of bread and a couple of eggs to make toast and fried eggs.

Just as she finished frying the eggs, Hibari's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Placing the eggs onto a plate and taking the bread out of the toaster, she rushed to place to food on the table next to the yam and butter before rushing back to pour the coffee and placing it on the table just as Hibari sat down.

Miki watched nervously as Hibari stuff some of the fried eggs into his mouth. Apparently satisfied with his simple breakfast, Hibari kept on eating in silence.

Miki let out a sigh of relief, before going back to the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast. She then walked over to the very far end of the table and sat down. She didn't want to get too close to Hibari and she suspected that he would prefer to have his own space. Miki quietly and carefully ate her breakfast, not wanting to disturb Hibari's peace with any chewing noise or the clanking of silverware against her plate.

The silence made Miki felt awkward, but she didn't how to loosen up the atmosphere, nor was she going to try. If she made a wrong move, the person sitting at the other end of the table surely wouldn't let her go peacefully.

Miki fidgeted in her seat and then looked at Hibari who was intent on finishing his breakfast. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. If he just would fix that attitude of his and get rid of the dark scary aura around him, girls would flock at the sight of him.

Miki continued to stare at Hibari and took mental notes on his appearance. She glanced at his neatly arranged black hair and wondered how soft it was. It might depend on what shampoo brand he used though. She then took a sip of her orange juice and allowed her eyes to make their way down his face from his prefect eyebrows that sat above his beautiful eyes, to his perfect nose, to his thin lips and then she noticed his smooth white skin. She wondered how soft his skin would feel if she poked it.

Miki suddenly choked on her orange juice when she fully realized what she was doing. This was the man who practically ruined her peaceful normal life! What was she thinking!?

"Hehe," she gave Hibari a sheepish smile when she noticed that he was staring at her strangely.

"Weirdo," Hibari muttered, before shifting his attention back to his plate.

Miki sighed again and also went back to eating her food.

When the both of them were finished eating, Miki took the dishes to wash.

"Do the laundry next," Hibari said, kicking a basketful of clothes into the kitchen as Miki just finished washing the dishes. "Put them in the washing machine and then hang them up on the clothes line outside in the backyard.

Hibari watched as Miki picked up the basket and headed for the room that contained the washing machine. When Miki was out of sight, Hibari went upstairs to his room. Opening it, he went straight to his desk and sat down in front of a pile of paper. Grabbing a pen that was sitting around, Hibari opened a folder and started to read through the content and scribbled something down on another piece of paper. Who ever said that his job as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee was to only beat people up as punishment? There was also paper work to do. Lots of it.

Hibari frowned as he made his way through the stacks of paper. He had to admit that doing the paper work was a bit tedious. Patrolling the school and beating up whoever broke the rules was much more enjoying than this.

As Hibari continued with his work, he opened up a folder that contained the application for a new student. Hibari paused for a moment before setting the folder aside and going through a different stack of paper until he found what he wanted. Pulling out a blank student application form, Hibari started filling it out.

* * *

Miki was in her room writing in her journal since to her thankfulness and surprise, Hibari told her that she didn't have to clean the house on Sunday. This at least gave her more time to herself. She looked up at the clock in her room and seeing how much time has passed, decided to go back downstairs to check on the laundry.

Miki entered the room and seeing that the clothes were done, got the basket that was nearby and placed the clothes from the washing machine into it. She then headed outside with the basket in her arms. Miki then started to hang Hibari's clothes on the clothes line. The wind was pretty strong that morning. She hope that none of the clothes would get blown away.

Most of his clothes were school uniform. She wondered how many of them he had. There were a few t-shirts. Most of them were black, white or some other dark color. Hibari seemed to dislike bright colors. Miki thought that dark colors suited him better anyway. It matches his lifestyle and personality. She couldn't imagine Hibari in a flashy bright color shirt dancing at a party. Miki grimaced at the thought. No, that wouldn't suit Hibari at all. It was just too weird and…unnatural.

Miki continued to hang Hibari's clothes up when she suddenly heard a rustling noise from a tree. She looked up and saw a cow pattern kite stuck in a tree in the yard. She wondered where it came from. It was possible that some kid was playing with the kite and it ended up getting blown away. She should go and get it down just in case the owner comes looking for it.

Miki abandoned the laundry and walked towards the tree. She observed the tree for a moment. Finding a place where she could get a good footing, Miki started to climb up. When she was near the kite, she stretched out a hand to try and grab it. She couldn't reach it. Miki tried to edge closer to the kite with difficulty and stretched her arm out to try and grab the kite again. This time she succeeded, but she ended up loosing her footing. Miki let out a little scream as she started to fall. She braced herself for the impact with the ground.

"Itai!"

She landed on something hard, but it wasn't the ground. Her hands felt something like hard plastic. Miki opened her eyes and realized that she was sitting inside the laundry basket. Now, if Hibari was a real gentleman, he would have caught her in his arms like in the movies right? Her point exactly. He wasn't a gentleman and instead caught her using the laundry basket.

Seeing that his catch of the day was alright, Hibari tipped the laundry basket over and dumped Miki onto the ground.

Groaning, Miki sat up. "What was that for?" she yelled at the person who 'saved' her.

Miki didn't get to hear Hibari's answer for both of their attentions were drawn to the sudden voices that were being loudly heard nearby.

"Lambo-san was sure that the Lambo-san's kite went flying in this direction!"

"I don't see anything. Maybe it went flying into someone's yard."

"*()^%#$^#(^!*."

"Err…You mean you think that it's that house?"

Miki blinked. There was the voice of a little kid followed by another male voice and then a female voice that spoke in some foreign language. She couldn't make out what the third voice was trying to say, but it sounded like Chinese to her. Listening to their conversation, she realized that the boy must be looking for the cow patterned kite that was stuck in the tree.

"Are you looking for the cow patterned kite?" Miki shouted over the wall.

"Yeah, that's Lambo-san's kite!"

"I'll bring it out. Hang on," Miki replied before making her way to the front gate.

She exited the gate and saw a boy around her age with a little boy in a cow patterned suit and a little girl in Chinese clothing approaching.

"Here you go," she said, handing the kite over to the little boy named Lambo. "It was stuck in the tree in the yard."

"Thank you," the boy around her age said.

Miki smiled. "No problem."

The brunette then turned to face Hibari's house before exclaiming, "Whoa, do you live here? It's huge!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Really? Then what do you do here?" the boy asked out of curiosity.

"She works for me," a cold voice answered.

The brunette suddenly turned pale with a shock expression on his face. "H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari stepped out from behind the gate. "So, herbivore, I'm sure you had a good reason to create such a ruckus near my house?"

The person who Hibari called a herbivore started to back away. "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to! Honestly!"

He took another step back and then stopped. The girl in Chinese clothing clung to his leg and to Miki's puzzlement, now had six coin patterns on her head that wasn't there before. The boy started to sweat even more and started to panic.

"I-Pin saw Hibari and activated the Pinzu Time Bomb!" he yelled and frantically tried to pry I-Pin from his leg.

Miki was confused. Pinzu Time Bomb? What was that? When the boy managed to pull I-Pin off his leg, there were only five coins left. He then lifted I-Pin up and was going to throw her, but Miki got in and stopped him.

"Why are you going to throw her? She'll get hurt!"

"If I don't throw her, we'll be the ones who'll get hurt!"

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain!"

"Dame Tsuna, if you can't even handle I-Pin's time bomb, how are you going to handle all of the hardships that awaits you as the Vongola Decimo?"

"Reborn! When did you get here?...Oh, this isn't the time to be saying that!" Tsuna shouted at the newcomer, which to Miki's surprise was a baby in a tuxedo with a fedora on his head. Tsuna then threw I-Pin away.

"Juudaime! Good morning!" a second later, a grey haired male appeared at the scene from the direction I-Pin was tossed. She landed right in his arms.

"Gokudera-kun, throw I-Pin away quickly!"

"Yes sir!" Gokudera shouted, throwing I-Pin...back in Tsuna's direction.

"Don't throw it in this direction!" Tsuna yelled. He took a look at I-Pin. "There's only three left!"

"Hey, Tsuna! Eh? Gokudera and Hibari are here too?" a new cheerful male voice called out.

Out of all the chaos and panicking that was going on around her, a familiar voice got Miki's attention. She turned to look in that direction and spotted Yamamoto running towards them.

Seeing Yamamoto coming towards them lit a tint of hope Tsuna's eyes. He quickly threw I-Pin in Yamamoto's direction.

Yamamoto stared at I-Pin with only two coins left, who he'd just caught. He then smiled as a thought came to him. "Haven't we played something like this before?"

"Yamamoto, pitch it!" Tsuna shouted to his friend.

The word used during baseball became a keyword that triggered a switch in Yamamoto's mind. He got into pitching position and threw I-Pin with all his might like a baseball.

The remaining two coins on I-Pin's head turned into one. A moment later, a bright light and a loud explosion filled the sky. A few seconds after that, the light disappeared and everything went back to normal.

Miki just stood there in confusion. If this were an anime then there would be dozen of question marks floating above her head. She was now having a lot of trouble trying to process and put together what had just happened.

"Haha! That was fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You baseball idiot…" Gokudera muttered. He then caught sight of Hibari. "What are you doing here?" he scrawled.

Hibari shot Gokudera a death glare. "This is my house."

Gokudera's jaws dropped open in disbelief. "What!?"

"Really? Cool! Wow, your house is really big!" remarked Yamamoto as he observed the house in front of him. He then caught sight of Miki. "Hey, I met you the other day at school! It's Miki right?"

Miki nodded. Her mind was still kind of numb from what had just happened.

"Yamamoto, you know her?" Tsuna questioned his friend.

"Yeah, she's a friend of Hibari," he answered then turned back to Miki. "Right?"

"No. She works for me," Hibari replied instead.

All eyes were on Miki now.

Miki sighed. "It's a long story."

"You can tell it to us during lunch! Let's go have lunch at my place!" Yamamoto sudden said.

"Yay! Lambo-san wants to eat sushi!" Lambo started cheering.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's settled then! You are coming right, Miki? What about you Hibari?" he turned to ask the two.

Hibari didn't even take the time to think about it. He took one look at the group in front of him and headed straight back into the house.

Yamamoto sweatdropped. "I guess that was a no then."

Miki took a glance at Hibari and seeing that he didn't say anything, decided that it was okay to go with Yamamoto and the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys."


	4. Real or Fake?

Longest chapter so far, but the beginning is like full of dialog. xD This chapter focus more on Miki and the rest of Tsuna and company, so sorry to Hibari fans for the lack of Hibari in this one. I popped him in at the last part though. Haha...

* * *

Chapter 4: Real or Fake?

"Hey, it's Takesushi! I ate here before! The sushi here is really good," Miki exclaimed when the group was now in front of Yamamoto's house. She turned to face Yamamoto with a surprise expression on her face. "You live here?"

Yamamoto laughed at her comment and then smiled at her question. "Yeah, I do!" He opened the door and stepped inside the house. "I'm home!"

"Oh, Takeshi, you're back?" a man in his mid forties greeted from behind the counter where he was slicing some fresh maguro for a sushi. "Oh, I see you brought your friends over."

Yamamoto gestured everyone to take a seat at an empty table. They all sat down and started state their orders, which Tsuyoshi gladly took and started making right away.

"So, what's the story behind you working at Hibari's place?" Gokudera asked Miki once they all ordered something.

Knowing that she couldn't avoid telling the group the truth and seeing that these people knew Hibari and looked friendly enough, Miki made the decision to explain everything from the beginning.

"Haha, omoshiroi" Yamamoto chuckled, once he heard the entire story.

It was clear on Gokudera's face that he had to put in a lot of effort in order to resist punching Yamamoto in the face.

Tsuna could only sweat and stare at his two friends.

"So, how long will you be working for him?" Reborn asked Miki.

Miki shook her head. "I don't know." She sighed. "Probably until he's satisfied."

Yeah, she would probably have to do that. She had no idea when that would be though. She didn't want to work for Hibari and stay at his house her whole life! That would be the worse case scenario; a complete nightmare. She could imagine her eighty year old self serving tea to a eighty-one year old Hibari, who's laying in bed with spectacles and reading a book.

_NO! What are you thinking!? You can't think about that because it'll never happen! Yeah, that's right! She'll get out of this situation soon! _

"Err…Miki, are you alright?"

"Eh? What? Oh, I'm fine. Hehe..." Miki said to Tsuna, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment when she noticed that he and the others were staring at her.

"Haha, you're cute. I like you!" Yamamoto suddenly said, grinning.

Miki literately choked on her green tea.

"Wah! Miki are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't start acting all lovely dovey all of a sudden baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, who bore a puzzled disposition on his face.

Yamamoto blinked. "What's wrong with liking someone and wanting to be their friend?"

Gokudera slapped his own forehead. "How insensitive can you be?"

"Eh? How am I insensitive?"

"Arugh! Have I ever told you how stupid you were?"

"Um…A couple times I think."

"You're unbelievable!"

"It's fine. I'm alright," Miki said, blushing slightly while still trying to get over her choking incident. Yamamoto was nice, but now she knew how dense and naïve he was.

"Food's here!" Tsuyoshi announced, bring along plates of sushi.

"Yay! Lambo-san is going to eat the shrimp first! Ahhh!" Lambo declared, reaching for a shrimp sushi, but was kicked aside and off his chair.

"Not before I get my share," Reborn said, stuffing a shrimp sushi into his mouth after kicking Lambo out of his way.

"Reborn, how dare you? I'm going to kill you!" Lambo shouted, pulling out a pink grenade and throwing it at Reborn.

A second later, Lambo was sent flying outside, followed by the grenade and a loud explosion was heard.

Miki's mouth dropped opened as she stared at the scene in horror. She then looked at Reborn. What kind of person was this kid? How violent!

"Um…I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Miki questioned Reborn out of pure curiosity.

"One," Reborn simply answered.

_I don't believe you!_

"How about we eat now?" Tsuna suggested, desperately trying to return the situation back to normal.

Thankfully everyone agreed and started to fully enjoy their meal.

"That was great! Thanks for the lunch Yamamoto," Tsuna told his friend once everyone was done eating.

"No problem!" Yamamoto replied.

"Are you sure that it's okay to have all of this for free?" Miki questioned, staring at all the empty plates on the table.

"No problem. This one's on the house," Tsuyoshi answered for his son from the counter.

"Arigato gozai masu, Yamamoto-san!" Miki said to Tsuyoshi, who smiled back.

"Now that we're done eating, let's play a game," Reborn suddenly said.

"A game you say? Yeah, let's!" Yamamoto happily agreed.

Tsuna however didn't seem to like the idea so much. "How about we leave now? I'm sure that Miki has to go back to Hibari's place now right?" he said, giving Miki a pleading glance.

"Don't worry. Hibari didn't say anything right? So, it should be fine," Reborn quickly said, before Miki had the chance to say anything.

"What if he isn't okay with it?" Tsuna said, still trying to avoid playing one of Reborn's games.

"I'll take full responsibility for it."

"Since when do you ever take responsibility for anything?" Tsuna yelled at his tutor.

"Let's go to the park," Reborn said, completely ignoring Tsuna and jumping to the floor before making his way out the door.

In a couple of minutes, the gang was at the park. All of them were staring at what was in front of them.

"What are these here for?" Tsuna asked, feeling even worse than before.

Before the group was four guns laid out on a bench.

"It's for the game," Reborn replied. "The rules are very simple. You each pick a gun in which each has only one bullet inside and pair up with someone. Then you take turns shooting at each other until one person falls down."

"What kind of dangerous game is that?" Tsuna shouted.

"So, it's basically like Russian Roulette except you're pointing the gun at someone else," Gokudera remarked. "Okay, let's get it on!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"This sounds fun!"

"Yamamoto!"

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friends actually agreed to this.

"Hey, these are fakes right?" Miki asked Reborn before deciding whether to play or not. Of course normally they would be fake, but seeing how the small person in front of her can act, she wasn't so sure.

Reborn smiled. "Of course. Do you actually think that I'd kill someone?"

_Isn't he suppose to be a hitman!?_ Tsuna thought. He still wasn't so convinced though. The last time Reborn had him and Kyoko play Russian Roulette, he said that same thing, but instead, inserted a dying will bullet in the gun.

"You guys can play. I'm going home first to work on some homework," Tsuna told his friends and started walking away. He came to a complete halt however when he heard the clicking of a trigger near his ear.

"This one's real," Reborn said, pointing the barrel of a shotgun at Tsuna's head.

"Eeeek! Fine, I'll play!"

"I'm pairing up with Juudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully announced, grabbing Tsuna by the arm and dragging him towards the bench and choosing a gun.

Tsuna reluctantly picked up a gun from the bench since Reborn still had the real gun aimed at his head.

"Guess you're paired up with me then," Yamamoto stated cheerfully, giving Miki a friendly pat on the back. He then went to pick out a gun for himself.

Keeping a cautious eye on Reborn, Miki picked up the last remaining gun.

_Gosh, how on earth did I get myself into this mess…!? Furthermore, what kind of baby processes a real gun!?_

"You can start whenever you like," Reborn said from the bench.

"Are you ready, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna who was standing opposite of him.

Tsuna gulped. He took a glance at Reborn and seeing the end of the shotgun still pointed at him, immediately answered, "Y-Yes!"

Gokudera pointed the gun in his hand directly at Tsuna's head and pulled the trigger.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, bracing for a hit. Nothing came though. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Your turn Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked at the gun in his hands. Was it really fake?

"Are you sure about this Gokudera?"

Gokudera gave Tsuna a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it. Even if the bullet is real, I'll still be able to dodge. Believe in me Juudaime!"

_That's not the point! _

"If you don't take the shot, I'll shoot instead."

"No!" Tsuna quickly shouted when Reborn's voice came flying again from the bench. He pulled the trigger. Again, nothing happened. Tsuna breathed another sigh of relief. So far so good. No one was hurt yet.

Miki watched Tsuna and Gokudera start the gamble. Even though Reborn did say the guns and bullets weren't real, it was still pretty frightening. The suspense caused her to hold her breath every time a trigger was pulled.

"We should start too," Yamamoto stated. "You ready?"

Miki slowly nodded. Actually, she was no were near ready.

"You can go first," Yamamoto suggested, facing her.

Miki just managed to nod again. She slowly lifted the gun and pointed it straight at the person in front of her. Her finger found its way to the trigger. She closed her eyes as everyone waited. Miki reopened them again. Her finger wouldn't budge. "I-I can't! I'm scared!" she finally admitted. Heck yeah, she was scared. She had never held a gun in her life before. Except for a toy one, but this one was different. The design was so detailed that the gun seemed real. Not only that, but it was a gun from a brutal baby, who currently was pointing a gun that he said was real at someone.

The gun in Reborn's hand suddenly switched direction from Tsuna to her.

The Arcobaleno's action defrosted Miki's frozen fingers. The trigger was pulled. Once again, nothing happened. Miki's knees almost gave away underneath her. This was just way too much.

"Reborn, don't just start threatening other people like that!" Tsuna yelled, obviously displeased at the hitman's actions. For Gokudera, Yamamoto and him, it was already a normal thing, but for someone like Miki who had no idea about the whole mafia world that he and the others were involved in, it must have been terrifying for her.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto was now at her side.

"I'm alright," Miki answered weakly.

"We can stop this if you want."

"Yeah, I think that we really should stop," Tsuna agreed with Yamamoto.

"No, it's fine. Just keep playing."

_What did I just say!? No, don't keep playing! I want to get myself outta here now! TOT~_

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked.

Miki nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It's your turn now."

_Ahhhh! Miki, what's wrong with your mouth!? Baka mouth! Mouth, your traitor! Just because they are your new friends doesn't mean you have to be nice go along with everything that they are doing! What I'm I doing!? _

"Are you ready?" Yamamoto asked the girl in front of him. She seemed a bit shaky. He was hoping that she was taking things alright. He raised the gun higher up and was just about to pull the trigger, but paused. Something felt strange. He lowered the gun down.

BANG!

"Miki!"

Everyone rushed over to the girl's side as her legs gave away.

Besides the pain in her butt that she got from falling down, there was also a burning pain in her right leg. Miki looked down and saw a bleeding red line on her leg.

"Don't worry, the bullet didn't go through. It just scratched her. The gash it left isn't very deep either. She'll be fine," Gokudera reassured his friends once he took a look at Miki's wound. He then looked up at Yamamoto. "You knew that the gun was real didn't you? That's why you pointed it downwards."

"Well, its weight just seemed strange; like it was heavier than a fake gun should be." Yamamoto explained. "Though, I never held a real gun before, so I wasn't sure."

"Like I said, Yamamoto's a natural born hitman. His instincts told him," Reborn came to join the group.

"What if Yamamoto couldn't tell? You went to far this time! Miki could have been seriously injured!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. He was now starting to feel angry. The Arcobaleno had always taken things way beyond the limit and sometime it was just way too much.

"You're talking as if you don't trust your family member's abilities," Reborn remarked.

The comment caused Tsuna to be at a lost for words. "No, t-that's not it!" he stammered.

"Well, every thing is fine now. Right now we need to get Miki's wound done," Yamamoto stated. He got down low in front of Miki. "Get on."

Miki hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Yamamoto nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "It must hurt to walk right now with that new wound."

Miki hesitated a moment, before allowing Yamamoto to help her onto his back.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll take care of things from here," Yamamoto told his friends.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked. He then however, received a kick by Reborn on the side of his face.

"Let Yamamoto take care of Miki. You have homework to do," Reborn said, dragging Tsuna away by the ear.

Gokudera glanced back at Yamamoto and Miki, but didn't say anything as he followed Tsuna.

"Where are we going?" Miki asked Yamamoto.

"Hospital."

Miki's eyes widen. "I'm alright! It's just a scratch anyways right?"

"Nonsense. The wound was still caused by a bullet. You should get a doctor or nurse to at least look at it and get it cleaned up."

"What are we going to say though? They'll just bombard us with questions they found out that a bullet caused this."

Miki's hands felt Yamamoto's shoulders move as he shrugged. "We can always make up an excuse," he simply said.

At first Miki sweatdropped, but then couldn't help but giggle at his answer.

Yamamoto turned his head back as much as he could in order to face her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

Miki shook her head. "Nothing."

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It's been over three hours since Miki went out with Tsuna and the others and she still hadn't return yet. Hibari wondered what she was doing. Of course it wasn't like he was worried about her. She was just a worker for him after all. He just needed someone to make dinner. He was so going to bite the girl the death if she didn't get back soon.

Suddenly, Hibari heard the doorbell ring. Placing his book down on the glass table in front of him, Hibari stood up from where he was sitting comfortably on the couch and headed for the door. Once he opened it, he found a familiar figure standing in front of the gate. He went towards the gate and opened it.

Yamamoto managed a small smile at the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. "It's a long story. We were playing one of the little guy's games and she got hurt," he said, nodding towards Miki who had fallen asleep from her tiring day.

Hibari was a bit surprised when he heard Reborn being mentioned. He stared at the person in front of him and then at Miki who was on Yamamoto's shoulders. "Hand her over."

Yamamoto raised a questioning eyebrow at Hibari.

"I said hand her over," Hibari repeated.

Yamamoto hesitated a moment before sliding Miki off his back and handing the still fast asleep girl into Hibari's arms.

Hibari kicked the gate shut in Yamamoto's face and headed inside the house. He walked over to Miki's room and made one hand free to open the door. As he stepped in two slender arms made their way around his neck.

"My side pillow…Nice pillow…"

Hibari was a bit taken back by Miki's action and murmuring for a second. He then went ahead and laid her down on her bed. However, Hibari frowned. She wouldn't let go of him. He took his large hands and tried to pull her small ones off his neck, but her grasp only tightened. Starting to feel irritated, Hibari clenched his hand into a fist and knocked Miki's head with it. The method worked. Miki let out a yelp in pain and grasped her head with her hands.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

Miki turned to face the owner of the voice. "H-Hibari!"

She looked around her surroundings. This was her bedroom in Hibari's house and she was sitting down on her bed. Miki blinked. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was that Yamamoto was carrying her out of the hospital. She must have fallen asleep and Yamamoto carried her back here.

Miki watched as Hibari walked over to the desk in her room and lifted up a girl school uniform. Miki remembered seeing the girls at Namimori High wear it when she went there to look for Hibari. What was Hibari doing with one though?

He walked back over to beside her bed and dropped the school uniform onto her lap.

Miki blankly stared at the uniform on her lap for a few seconds before a thought struck her. "Y-You don't mean…?"

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be attending Namimori Junior High School. I already sent in a student application and rearranged everything with the principal."

Miki's mouth dropped open in disbelief. What she was hearing couldn't be real. "You're joking right?"

"Why would I be joking?"

"Cause it's another way of getting me back for ruining your phone."

"You really are stupid aren't you? Do you think that I'd use such a method as joking around with you?"

She had to admit that he had a point. Hibari Kyouya was the most violent delinquent in all of Namimori. He would definitely have gone all out on her than just a stop at a joke. Which means…

"You're serious about this…?"

Hibari's glare told her that he was.

"Wait, how did you even find my information in order to fill out a student application form?"

"Ask that friend of yours," Hibari answered, making his way to the door. "Don't you dare wake up late. You're coming with me to school early to help me with some work," Hibari told her, before leaving the room. He then popped back in again a second later. "Get downstairs and make dinner soon," he added. He then disappeared.

Miki didn't even hear Hibari's order. Murderous thoughts were now already swimming around in her head. Oh yes, Aya was so going to get it for this…

* * *

A friend of my gave me the idea for the game, so thankies to her! I wonder if I made Yamamoto a bit too naive at the beginning...I was thinking of 18OC pairing and 80OC friendship at first, but now I'm starting to want to do 18xOCx80. What do you think? Whichever way, the final pairing will still be 18OC though, since the story was set up that way.


	5. New School, New Troubles

So, I'm also going to do 80OC in this one as well. Final pairing will still be 18OC though. Cause Yama-chan's mine! -is shot by other Yama fangirls-

This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: New School, New Troubles

"Hello!"

"Aya…-_-+"

"Is it just me or do you appear to be in a mad mood? Did Hibari do something to you? Tell me about it and I'll help you out!"

"What did he do to me? What about what did _you_ do to me!? You gave him my information so that he can make my life even more worse than it already is!?"

"Have some pity on your best friend won't you? He called me and said that if I didn't provide him with information he'll bite me to death and come over to smash the bakery!"

"How would he know where you live?"

"The guy has a lot of power in this town! He can easily find me!"

"I don't believe this…So, now I have to be near him twenty-four hours a day every single day?"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least he's hotter than the delinquents at our school."

"Was that suppose to make me feel better!?"

"It was worth a try."

"T_T"

"Anyways, keep me updated as always and be sure to find some free time to drop by and visit okay? Night!"

Miki resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall. This was it. Her life was over. She was definitely not going to complete junior high…

* * *

Miki slammed her hands on the alarm clock beside her bed and got up. Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she made her way to the bathroom. Hibari made her get up extra early so that she could help him with his work at school. Not only was she a slave to him at home, but now also at school. Was he going to make her skip classes in order to do work for him too? She was so going to fail her second year of middle school if that was the case.

Another realization came to her. She totally forgot that Yamamoto also attended Namimori High. It seemed that Tsuna and Gokudera also went to school there. At least she'll have people that she knew already there.

Then another thought popped up in her mind. If those three were there, then does that mean that the baby name Reborn also hung around there? Miki gulped. Her leg still hurts from yesterday's incident and she didn't want to experience anything like that again. She really wondered who Reborn really was. What kind of one year old baby walks around with real weapons? Furthermore, he doesn't even talks like a baby! Wait, can one year old babies even talk?

The more Miki thought about things, the more confused she ended up. So, she decided to drop the subject for now. The truth will eventually reveal itself sooner or later anyways right?

When Miki finished changing into her new Namimori school uniform and gathering her things, she made her way downstairs. Placing her bag onto a chair at the dinner table, she started to make breakfast.

Hibari came downstairs a few minutes later…with a yellow ball of fluff on his head? Miki looked closer and realized that it was actually a little yellow bird. She nearly burst out laughing. Hibari and a cute little bird? Something just didn't seem to fit.

She watched as Hibari placed a handful of seeds on the table and let the bird down to peck at them while he took a sip of his miso soup. Sensing that he was being watched, Hibari glared at Miki.

"What are you looking at?"

"Cute bird!"

"…"

"I never knew that you had a bird."

"…"

"Does it have a name?"

"…"

"^^;;"

"-_-+"

"T^T"

_Did he not get a good night sleep last night or what?_ Then again, Hibari always looked grumpy. Miki cut off the failed conversation before Hibari got into an even worse mood and went back to eating her breakfast.

* * *

Not many people were at school when Hibari and Miki arrived. There was still around an hour before class started and at least another thirty minutes before the other students start to pour into campus. The two made their way down the hallways and into the guestroom.

After getting settled in, Hibari got her immediately to work.

"Put these folders in alphabetical order in the cabinet," Hibari ordered, shoving a stack of folders towards her.

Miki blinked. "How?" There weren't any tags are anything on the folders, so how would she know which ones to put first?

"Use your brain," Hibari simply answered as he himself got indulged in his own paper work. "That is, if you have one. Or is it too small to be of any use?"

If the guy in front of her wasn't Hibari Kyouya, Miki swore that the stack of folders and its contents would now be lying in a messed on the floor, but because it was Hibari Kyouya, Miki only bit her bottom lip in frustration and started going through the folder while mumbling curses to Hibari underneath her breath.

Hibari glanced up from his work to look at the frustrated girl who supposedly was muttering curses to him as she was grabbing folders and opening them for some clues in how to arrange them. Of course he had no idea what she was saying, but he swore that he at least heard his name being uttered.

"Itai!" Miki yelled, rubbing the side of her head when she felt something painfully hit her head. She picked up what landed on the floor next to her. A notebook? She gazed at Hibari and found him engrossed in his work as if nothing ever happened. She was about to throw the notebook aside, but decided to open it up instead. Her eyes widened in surprise as she flipped through the pages. There were notes on how to organize and do different jobs in the Disciplinary Committee. Miki looked at the notebook and then back at Hibari. Was he being nice? No way! She thought that the word nice was never in his dictionary in the first place.

As if Hibari read her thoughts, he said without looking up from his work, "Don't get me wrong. I didn't make those notes. Furthermore, I want the work done quickly and it will never happen having someone like you doing it."

Scratch that. He wasn't nice. He did that to just mock her. Stupid Hibari…

"Itai! Now what!?" This time a heavier book went flying across the table.

"Work and stop insulting me or else I'll really bite you to death."

Miki was now pretty certain that Hibari had telepathy.

* * *

More than half an hour past since Hibari and Miki arrived at the school and by now chatting can be heard throughout the hallways and students started making their way around the school. This includes Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Yamamoto, how was Miki yesterday? Was she okay?" Tsuna questioned his rain guardian. He was worried about the condition of their new friend. He still couldn't believe that Reborn actually had a real gun with real bullets in it and used it against someone who had no connection with the mafia. Then again, didn't he use a tank (Reborn's idea of a baseball pitcher) with explosive balls against Yamamoto back then as well?

"She's fine. The doctor said that her wound wasn't deep," Yamamoto replied. "We should visit her sometime!" he added.

"Yeah, we should…" Tsuna's smile quickly faded however when it came to him that Miki was staying at Hibari's place. "Will Hibari-san allow us to go in though?"

"If he doesn't we can always just break in," Gokudera merely suggested, but was serious of doing it if needed.

"We can't do that!" Tsuna quickly said. Of course they couldn't. It was Hibari's house after all. Hibari would definitely bite them to death. Tsuna didn't even want to imagine what condition they'll be in once Hibari was done with them.

"I'm sure Hibari will be okay with it," Yamamoto stated. "Hey, we might even see her around."

The bell rang for class to start and all of the students got into their seats. The remaining that were not yet inside the classroom, rapidly made their way to class. Once the second bell rang, the teacher of Tsuna's class entered the doorway with someone following him.

Upon seeing who the person was, Tsuna's mouth dropped open in disbelief, Gokerdera raised an eyebrow in surprise and Yamamoto had a big grin on his face.

"Class, we have a new student joining us," the teacher announced to the class before nodding towards the new student.

"I'm Kimura Miki. Nice to meet you all," Miki said nervously, bowing down. She never really liked standing up in front of people, especially in front of complete strangers. When she raised her head back up, her eyes widen in shock as she spotted three familiar faces in the classroom. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were also in the same class?

"There's an empty seat beside Yamamoto. You can sit there," the teacher told Miki, after telling the class to be nice to her and to help her find her way around the school.

"I didn't expect you to come here," Yamamoto laughed. When he said that they might see her soon, he certainly wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

Miki smiled. "Err...I guess that you'll have to thank Hibari for it." _Yeah right. Like there's anything to thank him for…_

She turned her head and saw Tsuna giving her a small smile and Gokudera giving her a…strange look? Now that she thought about it. Gokudera seemed kind of scary…Not like Hibari scary, but just…Gokudera scary…If that made any sense. At least he didn't have the same black evil aura around him like Hibari does.

"Yamamoto, you know her?" the teacher suddenly asked.

"Yes sir."

"That's good. Then I'll leave it up to you to show Kimura around the school and make sure she knows where she's going."

"Yes sir," Yamamoto said again, accepting the teacher's order.

"Let's begin the lesson then," the teacher said, picking up a textbook. "Turn to page seventy-eight in your math book."

* * *

By the time everyone knew it, the bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch. Miki went ahead with Tsuna and the others to the school roof. While they were getting their lunch out, a girl with short orange hair approached them.

"Can I sit with you guys today?" she asked.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Y-yes, of course!" he quickly said.

Miki stared suspiciously at Tsuna. Tsuna seemed over excited at the appearance of the girl. Also, did she just see him blush slightly? It wasn't hard to guess that Tsuna probably had a crush on the girl name Kyoko.

"Hello, my name's Sasagawa Kyoko!" Kyoko introduced herself to Miki as she sat down next to her. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Kimura Miki, nice to meet you too," Miki responded.

"I didn't know that you were Tsuna-kun's friend. I never met you before."

"Well, we just met actually."

Kyoko smiled. "Well I hope that we can be good friends. If you have any questions you can ask me."

Miki smiled back. "Thanks!" _Maybe my life here won't be so bad after all…At least there are nice people here._

The group ate and talked for a while. When everyone was done eating, Yamamoto suggested that he would show Miki around the school a bit before class started. So the group separated for that.

"That is the art classroom and down there is the library," Yamamoto explained as he led Miki down the hallway.

The library…

Miki thought back a few days ago to the day when she first came here. Yamamoto led her past the library to go to the guestroom and it was when she heard it. The Namimori school anthem was ringing from Hibari's cell phone. There was no way she would forget that day. It completely warped her normal daily life for good. Now she was passing the hallways as a student at this school. She still couldn't believe all that had happened.

"Hey, Yamamoto, can we talk about the upcoming game?" a few male students came rushing over to the tall teen.

"Eh? Sure!" Yamamoto replied. "Sorry, hang on a minute okay?" he turned to Miki.

"Oh, it's fine," Miki said. "I'm going to the bathroom first then."

"Okay then. I'll wait here."

Miki nodded to Yamamoto and headed off, leaving him to talk to his teammates. Yamamoto seemed to be someone who the other team members admire. She wondered if he was the team captain or something.

"Hey, you," a voice called out to Miki as she left the bathroom.

Miki turned around to see a group of four to five girls standing off to her side. Something told her that they weren't just here to say hello to the new student.

"Yes?" she asked apprehensively, looking from one girl to the next.

"Let's cut the chase here. What are you to Yamamoto and Gokudera?" one of the girls stepped forward and asked.

"They're…my friends…?" Miki didn't like where things were going.

"Really? You guys look close," another girl remarked. "Even Yamamoto went through all the trouble in showing you around the school."

"Eh? Hang on a second," Miki said waving her hands in front of her. "I just met them yesterday! They're the only people that I know here at this school, so maybe that's why I seem so close to them. Also, it was the teacher who asked Yamamoto to show me around the school!"

_Oh great…What have I gotten myself into? These are Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan girls aren't they? I was hoping for a good first day of school, or at least one without too much trouble, but now I have to face these crazy girls!?_

"So you knew them before this?" One of the girls stepped forward. The others followed.

Miki found her self stepping backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. It was her first day at school and she already found trouble. If there was only one person, she could get by, but there were five. She can't deal with them all. What if they got violent? Darn it…This wasn't good.

"Crowding in the hallway…I'm going to bite you all to death."

"Hibari!" Miki exclaimed, seeing the Head of the Disciplinary Committee making his way towards her and the other girls. For the first time since she met him, she was actually glad that he was around.

Seeing Hibari approaching, all of the girls rapidly dispersed.

"Um…thank you," Miki approached Hibari. She couldn't believe that he had helped her back there.

"I wasn't trying to help you. They were being an eyesore," Hibari coldly said.

_Fine, I take back my thanks Nice guy…I should have known. Someone like you would never step out of your comfort zone to help someone in need._

"Hey, Miki, are you alright?" Yamamoto appeared from around the corner. "You were gone for quite a while, so I thought I'd come checking up on you…Oh, I see Hibari's also here."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, do you know what will happen if you disturb the peace in this school?" Hibari said, glaring at Yamamoto with a raised tonfa.

"Eh!? H-Hang on a second! Um…Did I do something?" Yamamoto bore an expression of utter confusion. He had no idea why Hibari was now threatening him.

Miki's mouth dropped open. He was mad at the girls and so decided to beat Yamamoto up because a couple of them were his fan girls!?

"M-Matte! Yamamoto didn't do anything wrong!" Miki tried to calm Hibari down.

Hibari glared at her. "Do you want me to bite you to death as well?"

"=[]=!!" Miki didn't know what to say next. She knew that one more word out of her and she was as good as dead.

"Whoa, calm down Hibari. We can talk this through right?" Yamamoto stepped in the middle of the two, trying to ease the atmosphere himself with a little smile, though he doubt that he would succeed.

He didn't succeed. Hibari took one glance at Yamamoto and swung his tonfa at the poor teen. Luckily Yamamoto was able to duck down fast enough to avoid having his head smashed to bits.

"Haha. I guess that we'll just have to do this the hard way," Yamamoto chuckled nervously. The only problem was that he didn't have his Shigure Kintoki with him.

"Yamete!" Miki yelled at the two boys. She didn't want things to worsen. However it seemed that they weren't going to listen to her. What should she do?

"Ciaosu Hibari, Yamamoto, Miki" a high child-like voice spoke up.

All three sets of eyes shifted their gaze toward the speaker.

"Reborn!"

"Hey, little guy!"

"Oh, it's you, baby."

Reborn smiled. "The bell is about to ring now. Why don't you guys get to class?"

"Haha. Yeah, we really should get going!" Yamamoto laughed. "Let's go Miki!" he said, walking off.

Miki took one last look at Reborn and mouthed a thank you to him before dashing after Yamamoto. She couldn't believe it though. Everyone calmed down right away at the baby's appearance. Yamamoto was still understandable, but Hibari also? From what she knew, Hibari wasn't the type of person who'd listen to other people easily, yet he stopped for Reborn? Amazing. Who really was that baby?

After school, Miki said goodbye to Tsuna and the others and made her way to the guestroom where Hibari was. Entering the room, she saw Hibari with a cup of coffee in his hands and a folder of work on his lap.

"Um…" Miki didn't know what to say. Was he still mad at her for earlier?

Hibari didn't look up from his work. He just nodded towards a stack of papers.

The rest of the time was spent in silence doing work. Besides a couple of the other Disciplinary Committee members coming in and out of the room for things and to report on things to Hibari, there was no one else around. Before long it was only her and Hibari left in the school.

As Miki was working, she glanced at the window and realized that it was raining. Just another problem to add to her already troublesome day… She didn't bring an umbrella. She and Hibari were probably going to be stuck here until the raining got better.

It was the opposite though. The raining got heavier. Miki looked at the clock. It was already six. She had already finished the work that Hibari assigned her and was working on her homework. She was also starting to get hungry.

Suddenly Hibari stood up. "Let's go."

"But, it's still raining."

"It's probably going to rain all night. Or do you want to stay here for the night?"

The guestroom was cozy, but she didn't want to stay at school at night with Hibari. Furthermore, there wasn't anything that can be dinner.

Gathering their things, the two made their way down the dark hallways and to the school front door. Miki stare out into the rain as she changed her shoes. She didn't want to go out there and get all wet. She might even catch a cold.

"What's wrong?" Hibari turned to asked Miki who was frowning as she just sat there.

"I…just don't want to go out there."

"…"

"Eh!?" Miki exclaimed as Hibari tossed his school jacket to her. She looked at the jacket and then back at Hibari.

"Use it," he simply said, walking out into the pouring rain.

Miki sat there not believing what Hibari just did. She stared at his back for a while before allowing a smile to appear on her face. She got up and followed him.

Hibari's jacket didn't completely shield her from the rain, but it did helped. Miki was glad when they finally reached the house. She lowered Hibari's now soaking wet jacket that she used as an umbrella when they came underneath the roof of the porch.

"Key," Hibari said, reaching out his hand.

Miki rummaged through her bag for the house key. Her face suddenly became pale. _No way! This can't be happening! Please tell this isn't happening!_

Hibari frowned. "What's wrong?" His frown deepened when he didn't receive an answer. "Don't tell me…"

"Hehe…^^;;"

Hibari swore under his breath as he stomped down the porch and back into the rain.

Miki watched as Hibari disappeared outside the gate. She felt bad for having Hibari get back out into the rain. She couldn't believe that she forgot the house keys at school. She was pretty sure now that Hibari will never entrust her with the house keys again.

* * *

To give you guys a little heads up, the next chapter will be 18OC centric and the one after that (chapter 7) will be 80OC centric.

Poor Hibari! Having to go out into the pouring rain again! If it were me, I would be having a horrible cold the next day. *hint hint*

* * *


	6. Feeling Feverish

Sorry it took me a while longer to get this one up. I was working on an original story too, so...hehe...But aside from that, this chapter did take longer than usual to write for some odd reason; and it's not becasue it's longer than the previous ones either...

This chapter was suppose to be more HibariOC centric, but when I added in Dr. Shamal Tsuna and Co. just followed and appeared more often than I intended to have them, which didn't leave as much room for Hibari as I planned at first. Don't worry though, he'll get more roles next chapter as a make up.

Well, hope that you enjoyed this one anyways!

* * *

Chapter 6: Feeling Feverish

Groaning, Miki sat up from her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was a new morning and the rainfall had stopped during the night.

Last night, Hibari managed to come back from retrieving the house keys that she left at school. Of course, Miki swiftly dashed into her room as soon as the door was opened, afraid that Hibari was going to beat her up.

She did feel bad for him though. It was her fault after all that he had to go back into the pouring rain. What was more was that he had let her use his school jacket too. That just added onto her guiltiness. Maybe she should apologize to him. She didn't know whether he would listen to her or not, but that was the only thing that she could really do.

After getting dressed, Miki head downstairs to make breakfast. Hibari came down a while later and to her surprise didn't touch anything on the table. He only drank some hot green tea and that was it.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Miki asked.

"Not hungry."

Miki was starting to get worried. This was abnormal. "Are you okay?"

"…"

Miki frowned when Hibari didn't answer her. Instead he clasped his forehead with his hands. "Hibari…?"

"It's nothing," he said. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. I have work to get done at school."

Knowing how stubborn Hibari can be, Miki went ahead and started to eat her breakfast like he told her to. Miki couldn't keep her eyes off Hibari the whole time though. There was something strange with him today.

"Hey, Hibari."

"…"

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Miki decided to go ahead and apologize.

"Forget it."

"Are you mad at me?" Miki wasn't sure what his answer meant.

"I said, forget it!" The volume of Hibari's voice went up and caused Miki to jump in her seat. Realizing what he just did, Hibari sighed. "Are you done with your breakfast yet?" he changed the subject.

Miki just managed to nod her head.

* * *

The morning went by normal. She just went to class in the morning after helping Hibari with his work and got the chance to talked to Tsuna and the others during break along with some of her other classmates during break time. Now it was lunch and the she joined the group once again on the school roof.

"It was hilarious! Then right after that…Hey Miki, are you okay?"

Miki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yamamoto's voice. She blinked. "Nani? Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yamamoto asked again.

Everyone else gave her a worried look.

Miki sighed. "I'm fine. It's Hibari that's not fine." She had to admit that ever since morning, she couldn't take her mind off Hibari. Even though he said that it was nothing, Miki still didn't believe him.

"What's wrong with Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, looking worried. Hearing that something was wrong with the Head of the Disciplinary Committee was not a normal thing to hear.

"Well, he didn't eat anything this morning."

"He probably wasn't hungry," Gokudera stated, taking a bit out of pork bun.

Miki frowned. "But he always eats breakfast."

"Maybe Hibari's sick," Yamamoto said.

Miki felt a huge weight of guiltiness land on her. Of course, Hibari had walked home without anything to help shield him from the rain and then had to walk back to school again in the same state. It was all her fault…

"Sick? That guy? I never knew that he could get sick," Gokudera said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Hibari's still human," Yamamoto commented.

"I never knew that either."

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sweatdropped. "Miki, where are you going?" he turned around to see Miki making her way off the roof.

"I need to go check something. See you guys during class," she said, before exiting.

"She's probably going to go check on Hibari."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. "When did you get here? And why are you dressed like that!?"

Reborn, who was dressed up in a complete doctor uniform only smiled. "You have to be ready for every situation that comes your way. Being prepared is also another thing that a mafia boss needs to learn to do."

Tsuna let out a sigh of exasperation. Reborn and his lectures about being a mafia boss again. "Hey, Reborn, is Hibari-san really sick?"

"Who knows."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry. Miki's with him, she'll take care of things."

* * *

The sound of metal repeatedly making contact with human skin echoed in the hallway. The area near that particular hallway was empty except for two figures. Hibari shook the blood off his tonfas and stared down at his badly beaten victim. He had caught the student about to throw a cigarette outside the school window. Polluting the air inside the school and littering on the school property was something that the Head of the Disciplinary Committee was not going to tolerate.

Now all that was left was getting rid of the fallen student. He'll just let his henchmen take care of things. Hibari started to walk away when a sharp pain went through his head. It caused him to lean against the wall.

_Stupid headaches…_

He had been having bad headaches since morning. Even though he didn't want to admit it, being in the rain yesterday probably resulted in him starting to come down with something. It was all because of that girl. He had no idea what had made him give her his school jacket. What's more was that she should have just made her go back and get the keys herself. There was no way that she would've talked back to him. If she did, he would just have to teach her a lesson. So why didn't he make her go back out there?

Forcing back the pain in his head, Hibari made his way back to the guestroom and laid down on the couch. After a few minutes, he heard the door creak open. Hibari slowly sat back up and watched as Miki came into the room. Hibari frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Miki stared at him a few seconds before answering, "I just came to see if you were alright."

"Why would I not be alright?"

"You didn't seem too well this morning, so I thought that you might be sick or something…"

Her comment made Hibari frown even more. "I don't need herbivores like you to worry about me." However, as soon as he said those words, another sharp pain shot through his head. Hibari winced.

He felt the couch sink in and looked to his side. Miki was now sitting next to him.

"Hibari, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a little headache. That's all," he said.

"You need to rest. Come on, I'll take you to the nurse office," Miki got up and tried to pull Hibari up by his arm.

"I'm not going there."

"Why? Don't be so stubborn."

"I'm not getting myself treated by that drunk."

Miki blinked. "Drunk?"

Hibari didn't want to start explaining to her about Dr. Shamal. "There's medicine in that drawer over there," he said instead, pointing over to the other side of the room. He watched as Miki made her way over there and opened up the drawer, searching for the medicine for him. Then another abnormal thing occurred. Hibari noticed that his vision was being to blur.

_Darn it…_

Miki finally found a medicine for headaches. Did Hibari have everything in the guestroom? It was like a little home for him at school. She wondered if Hibari even went to classes. How would he graduate though? Then again, she didn't think that Hibari even cared. It was kind of ironic though. He's a person that was very proud of his school and was strict about students going to class on time, but he had no responsibility about it himself whatsoever.

Miki found a water pitcher and poured some water into a glass before turning back to Hibari.

"Hibari!" she exclaimed, rushing over to his side.

Miki laid a hand on his forehead and her eyes widen in shock. He was burning hot. He really was sick. Miki carefully shifted Hibari's unconscious body into a more comfortable position on the couch before going back to the same drawer and searching for medicine that would help with his fever. There weren't any. She would have to go get some in the nurse office. She then remembered what Hibari said. A drunk as a nurse? Was that possible? She didn't know what to think of it, but right now she was more worried about Hibari, so decided to go.

Reaching her destination, Miki knocked on the door to the nurse's office and waited for a reply.

"Come in~," a male voice crooned from inside the room.

Miki hesitated. The voice really did sound drunk. However, she needed to get medicine for Hibari along with other supplies. The reason he was sick was because of her own carelessness. Now she had to take responsible for it. Miki prepared herself before turning the doorknob and stepped inside the room.

She found a middle age man sitting at his desk with a bottle of wine in his hands. "Oh, aren't you a cute one? So, may I ask what's wrong?" he said, walking towards her and leaning his bright red drunk face closer her hers.

Miki's hand instinctively moved on its own and slapped the guy hard on the face. He took a few steps backwards and rubbed his right cheek where her hands landed on.

"Oww. What really hurts you know?" he mumbled. There was now a red mark in the perfect shape of Miki's palm on his cheek. "Why don't you lie down and let me check you?" the man said, giving her a drunken smile.

Miki felt shivers going down her spine. This guy was more than drunk. He was a complete pervert! She wanted to get out of the room ASAP, but she still needed to get medicine for Hibari.

"It's okay, I need to get back to class soon for a test next period, so can I just have some medicine for a fever?" she said, hoping the school nurse would understand her.

"Eh? If you have a fever, then you should lie down and rest for awhile. Let me examine you to make sure that everything's fine," he said, walking towards her.

"Eeeeek! Don't come any closer!" Miki yelled, backing away from the man. She was now in her 'I am freaking out' mode.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," the man said, still advancing towards her.

"Yes there is! You! Stay right there! I don't want to lose my virginity to someone like you! What I'm I even saying, I'm only fourteen! I'm not even ready for that kind of stuff! Please spare me! All I want is some medicine to help my sick friend! TOT" '_Wait…since when was Hibari my friend?...Oh well, never mind that. First thing's first...I have to find a way outta here and away from this freaking drunken pervert! The only question is how do I get away from him and still get Hibari his medicine! Think Miki, think!...Oh wait, I know! Maybe if I just…'_

"AHHHHH!"

'_Maybe if I just scream, someone will hear me and come help!'_

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Someone screamed."

"I think it came from the nurse's office."

"Don't tell me that stupid doctor did something again!"

Miki's method of screaming worked. A few seconds later, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were at the scene.

"Minna!" Miki let out a shout of joy and rushed over to the group and clung onto Yamamoto's uniform as if her life depended on it. "Wah! Help me! That perverted school nurse was about to…Wah!~TTOTT"

"E-Eh?" Yamamoto stammered, not quite getting what Miki was trying to say.

"I knew it! You're up to your perverted conspiracies again!" Gokudera yelled at .

Hearing the familiar voice of his student, Dr. Shamal took a quick glance at Gokudera. "Oh it's you," he said and crawled back to his desk, muttering to himself. "Where's my other bottle of wine?"

"What do you mean by 'oh it's you'?" Gokudera, who was just basically ignored, shouted at Dr. Shamal. Suddenly, empty cans of beer started flying in the direction of the group, followed by an empty bottle of wine. The glass bottle hit the wall just inches from Gokudera's head, causing his fuse to break.

"Watch where you're throwing things!" Gokudera yelled, starting to charge towards Dr. Shamal.

From past experiences, Yamamoto automatically took action and locked both of Gokudera's arms. "Calm down there, Gokudera."

"Let go of me, baseball idiot! I'm going to teach that drunken doctor a lesson!" Gokudera shouted, struggle to escape from Yamamoto's hold.

"Reckless as always aren't you?" Dr. Shamal remarked, staring at Gokudera.

"Got a problem with that!?" Gokudera yelled back, trying to toss out kicks towards his instructor.

"Gokudera, I can't hold on to you any longer if you keep struggling," Yamamoto told his friend, desperately using all of his strength to stop Gokudera from kicking the person in front of him in the face.

"Then don't waste your energy and just let me go!"

After staring at the scene before her for a while, Miki decided to take this chance to get the medicine she needed for Hibari. She went over to Tsuna who was eyeing his friends in front of him with a troubled expression on his face, trying to think of a way to calm things down.

"Tsuna-kun, can you help me find some medicine for Hibari's fever?"

"N-Nani? Hibari-san really is sick?" Tsuna said, eyes widening.

Miki nodded.

Taking a glance at the threesome before them, the two began to carefully search the drawers and cupboards.

"Found it!" Tsuna said happily, showing Miki a pack of medicine.

"Arigato, Tsuna-kun," Miki thanked him.

The both of them looked back at the scene before them and saw that amazingly, Yamamoto somehow managed to start being able to drag a still resisting Gokudera towards the door.

"Gokudera-kun, there's no need to start a fight. Let's get back to class now," Tsuna decided to rush up and tell his friend.

Once he heard what his boss had to say, Gokudera almost immediately stopped struggling. "If Juudaime said so," he said, though his eyes were still deadly glaring at Dr. Shamal. "Hey, can you let go of me now?" Gokudera shifted his glare to Yamamoto who still had both his arms locked in his.

Yamamoto gave a sheepish smile and slid his arms out. "Haha. Sorry about that."

"Che. Idiot."

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled again. Noticing Miki was now standing next to him, he turned to her. "What was it that you were trying to say earlier? Something about Dr. Shamal about to do something?"

Miki's face went slightly red. "Um…Err…Nevermind that. It's fine now."

"What were you doing in there anyways?" Gokudera questioned Miki as they all walked out of the nurse's office.

"Oh, I was getting some medicine for Hibari's fever."

"The guy really was sick?" Gokudera said. He seemed to not believe what he just heard. "I don't believe it. Even that guy can get sick?"

"Hey, let's go see Hibari together," Yamamoto suggested.

Just then the first bell for class rang.

"I just that'll just have to wait then," he concluded.

Darn it. Miki couldn't believe that the bell just rang. She still needed to go back and take care of Hibari first. There was no way that she could get back to class on time before the second bell rang. If she went back in the middle of class, the teacher would ask her where she had been and her excuse wasn't going to work very well since the school actually did have a nurse office…Well, if anyone even managed to get a suitable treatment that is...There was only one option remaining, and that was to skip her next class all together.

"Hey, can you guys tell me what class was about afterschool later? I'm going to go take care of Hibari."

"Eh? Sure, well...um...okay then," Tsuna fumbled a bit with his words. He was just a bit surprised that Miki was going to skip class to take care of Hibari. Not that he didn't care about his cloud guardian, but it's the fact that not many people outside of him and his friends did care, and here was Miki, who just met Hibari less than a week ago and is already sacrificing her time to take care of him.

"Thanks, guys. See you later then!" Miki said, dashing off to the guestroom.

"Those two seem close don't they?" Yamamoto stated with a smile.

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered his agreement.

"Seems that things are starting to get interesting," Reborn who had been silent during the whole affair with Dr. Shamal spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

Reborn didn't say anything more and merely smiled that oh-you'll-see smile of his.

* * *

Reaching the guestroom, Miki found Hibari laying awake on the couch.

"Here's some medicine," Miki said, putting a pill onto his large hands.

Hibari popped the pill into his mouth and took the glass of water from her, gulping it all down. He then slowly laid back down. He looked worse than before she had left him. His face was flushed red and he was burning hot. His chest heaved heavily with every breath he took.

All of this because of her. She was really feeling exceptionally guilty now.

Miki took out her handkerchief and went to the bathroom to wet it in the sink before coming back and placing it on Hibari's hot forehead. There was nothing she could do but just let him rest and wait until his fever goes down. She should take him to see the doctor later on.

After the bell for the current class rang for dismissal, Miki headed back to class. There was only one more class left before school was out. She'll check back on Hibari then.

* * *

"Hey, Miki, let's go visit Hibari together!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, approaching her desk as school was dismissed.

"Sure."

"Are you guys coming?" Yamamoto asked his two other friends.

Tsuna nodded. "I guess so." He was worried about Hibari, but on the other hand he was a little bit hesitant to go visit, seeing how much Hibari hated people crowding around him.

"Sorry, Tsuna, but you have work to get done," Reborn, who suddenly popped out again out of nowhere and now in a teacher's uniform said. He gave Tsuna a kick on the head. He gracefully landed on the floor and started to drag the poor teen away.

Tsuna shooked his head to try and wear off the daze from the Arcobaleno's kick. '_Why is it that I'm having a lot of these de ja vu concerning Reborn kicking me and dragging me off to do homework lately? Then again, doesn't Reborn hurt me one way or another everyday?'_

"I'm going to need your help too Gokudera," Reborn told Gokudera, who happily agreed on helping with a big grin on his face.

"Anything for Juudaime!"

"Take good care of Hibari you two," Reborn turn to face Yamamoto and Miki with a smirk on his face.

"No problem!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry," Miki said, blinking. Was it just her or did Reborn have a suspicious smile on his face?

Tsuna eyed his tutor. _'He's planning something. I know he's planning something."_

"Alright then, let's go," Reborn said, dragging Tsuna out of the room by his collar.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn, pulling himself onto his feet. He then stared down at the little baby hitman. "You have something in mind don't you?"

A mischievous devil-like smirk found its way onto Reborn's cute innocent looking face. It sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"It's best to let things work out on its own. Like a seed that's fallen onto the ground and grew into a big healthy tree by nature, interesting events can also occur naturally."

* * *

I wasn't even planning on having Dr. Shamal appear at first actually. I hope that he wasn't OOC...He felt a bit OOC as I was writing...Hope it's alright. I said before that next chapter will be 80OC centric ne? Well, that's going to have to move to chapter 8 cause next chapter is gonna be more 18OC80 now haha...

And also...*snaps finger*

Tsuna:*pops in* Arigato gozaimasu for all of those who review/favorite/alert this fic! Your comments are very much appriciated! *bows* Thank you for your support and don't forget to keep reveiwing! Both praise and critizism are appriciated! So please don't forget to review!*puppy dog eyes* _'Why on earth I'm I the one doing this!?'_ *glances to the side*

Reborn: *clicks trigger* The ability to be able to win people over and to able to pursuade people into doing something are also good to have as a mafia boss, Dame Tsuna. This is good training.

Tsuna: *sweats* Eeeek! Please review and thank you in advance! See you all next time!*waves*


	7. What Occured After School

Chapter 7: What Occured After School

"Do you like it here?" Yamamoto asked Miki as the two of them made their way to see Hibari in the guestroom.

Miki nodded. "I think it's mostly because you guys are around. I adapt quicker if there are people that I know around."

Yamamoto smiled. "Good to know that we can be of help." He thought for a moment before smiling again. "Even if we aren't around there's still Hibari right?"

"I guess so," Miki answered, but she wasn't really sure. She wondered if Hibari even cared about her well being. They guy seem to only think about himself...and the school, if that that counts.

Upon reaching the guestroom, Yamamoto slid the door open and beckoned for Miki to go in first. Inside the room, Hibari was still laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Guess he's still asleep," Miki stated, setting down her bag on a table. She went over to kneel in front of Hibari and laid a hand on his forehead. "His fever seemed to have gone down a little bit." Just as Miki was about to remove her hand, Hibari's eyes flickered opened. Surprised, Miki leaned backwards and fell on her bottom. "H-Hibari! You're awake!"

Hibari's grey eyes landed on Miki for a few seconds before shifing to the other figure in the room.

"Yo, Hibari. How are you feeling?" Yamamoto said with a friendly smile.

Hibari frowned. "I don't need two herbivores crowding in the same room"

Yamamoto's smile dried up a bit once he realized that Hibari was starting to get a bit irritated by his 'extra' presence, or maybe the both of them, but being Yamamoto, he kept his friendly composure and tried his best to lighten up the mood. "I guess that you are at least feeling a bit better now. That's good to see. We were all worried about you. Tsuna and Gokudera were too. They were going to also come, but it seemed like the kid had something for them to do."

Hibari felt relieved that the other two people didn't come. He was definitely not in the mood to be accepting guests. The last thing he wanted was for the room to be filled with stupid useless people. "I don't need people like you worrying about me."

"Don't say that. We're friends! Friends need to worry about and look after each other," Yamamoto stated cheerfully. "Right Miki?"

"Y-Yeah!" Miki agreed, going with the flow. She still wasn't very certain if Hibari was listed as her friend. Just knowing someone and living at their house doesn't mean that they were friend right? Truthfully, she had no idea what Hibari was to her. He was someone she knew, yes. Her enemy? He complicated her life, but she didn't actually hate him. No, enemy and hate are too strong of words. Rivals? She wasn't competing with him at anything. So, what was Hibari to her?

"Since when was I your friend? Don't place me in the same category as you," Hibari said, glaring at both Yamamoto and Miki.

Not knowing what else to say on the subject, Yamamoto laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "By the way, have you eaten anything yet? Miki mentioned that you didn't eat breakfast this morning," Yamamoto said, deciding to change the subject.

Hibari frowned yet again. "What if I hadn't?"

"That's not very good. A sick person has to eat or else they won't have any strength," Yamamoto pointed out.

"I can take care of myself," Hibari snarled. He was starting to get even more annoyed. He was not used to having people pointing things out to him or worrying about his well being.

"I'll go outside and buy something warm," Miki spoke up, leaving the room. Hibari did need something to eat and furthermore, he was starting to get a bit edgy from having both her and Yamamoto around him and talking to him. The last thing she wanted was for Hibari to get angry. Even though he was sick, she knew that if he really wanted to, he could still manage to beat them both up. Yamamoto seemed to be able to take care of himself, but she definitely couldn't. Not that that was the reason she decided to be the one to go get Hibari something to eat...Okay, maybe that was one of the reasons. _'Sorry, Yamamoto.' _But, the main reason was that Yamamoto knew Hibari better than she did and thought that it might be best if he was the one who stayed behind. Yamamoto should be able to talk Hibari into a better mood or handle things if he failed...'W_ait...How is that any different than the first reason?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Miki was gone, Yamamoto sat down on the floor and leaned on the couch Hibari was laying on.

"So, what have you been up to after the duel games?"

Hibari started at Yamamoto, thinking for a second before concluding that the duel games were the same as the Vongola Ring Battles that the baby and Bucking Horse talked about. Hibari didn't quite understand the person in front of him. What kind of person can keep smiling when they just went through a series of life or death situations and still talk about it as if it were all just a game? Either the person in front of him was extremely stupid or he was a natural born assassin like the baby said...or both…if that was even possible.

Thinking about it sparked an interest inside of Hibari. If this person possesses abilities beyond that of a fangless herbivore, then he would be interesting to fight with. If he could somehow draw out those hidden skills...

"Um...Hibari...I really don't mind, but...why are you staring at me?"

Hibari blinked. His grey eyes were staring directly into Yamamoto's honey brown ones.

"It's nothing," he said, turning away.

Yamamoto blinked. "You're pretty lucky you know," he started, moving to a new subject.

"Why is that?"

"Cause you have Miki to take care of you."

Hibari frowned. "How is that considered lucky?"

"Don't boys always want a girl taking care of them?"

Hibari's eyebrows twitched. "I said to not put me in the same category as you."

Yamamoto laughed. "Some of my teammates were talking about stuff like that, so I just had the thought."

Hibari raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't think so?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "I never really gave these kinds of things much thought." He paused a second before grinning. "Normally I just think about baseball."

Hibari resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That is what makes you a baseball idiot."

Yamamoto laughed. "I guess so."

A silence fell between the two for a while before Yamamoto spoke up again.

"She was worried about you, you know. Miki I mean."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"Of course it does. She works for you and lives with you," Yamamoto stated. Suddenly, a playful smile crept onto his face. "Is there anything up with you two? You two do seem close after all," he said, leaning closer to Hibari's face.

Hibari reached out his arm to shove Yamamoto away so hard that the taller teen fell onto his back. "That girl means nothing to me," he said coldly.

Yamamoto sat back up and laughed softly. "I was only joking," he said, scooting back towards the couch, but was stopped by a deadly glare from Hibari.

"Get within a meter and I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. Even if Hibari was laying down on the couch sick with a flushed face from a fever, he was still scary. Yamamoto gave up the effort to start a conversation with Hibari. He sat down on the floor on the other side of the table that was seperating the two couches and laid his head on the table. He wondered how much longer until Miki got back. He let out a yawn. He was actually kind of tired…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After buying some porridge from a restaurant down the street, Miki headed back to school. When she reentered the room she found both boys asleep.

Miki set the porridge on the table on the opposite side of Yamamoto before stepping over to the side of the sleeping teen. She wondered if she should wake him up. _'But, his sleeping face is so cute though!' _Miki looked around the room to make sure that nobody else was around beside Hibari who had fallen asleep again. _'One poke wouldn't hurt right?' _Miki slowly reached out a finger and poked Yamamoto's cheek with it. _'So soft! Is this really a guy's cheek?' _Before she knew it, Miki ended up poking the baseball player's cheek several times. Suddenly, Yamamoto stirred. Miki jumped in surprise and ended up falling over.

"Clumsy."

A familiar voice was heard from behind her. Miki spun around and saw Hibari looking at her from the other couch.

Miki gulped. "When did you wake up?"

"…" No answer.

"D-Did you see anything?"

"If it was you trying to abuse the idiot over there, then no."

'_That is so a yes!'_

"Hm…Oh, Miki, you're back," Yamamoto who finally decided to wake up, said. "Haha, I must have fallen asleep."

"I brought some porridge. Let me pour it into a bowl," Miki said, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. She then went over to where Hibari in order to hand the bowl over to him.

"If you have trouble eating, we can help feed you," Yamamoto suggested. He actually meant it, but what he received was another death glare from Hibari.

Miki felt like banging her head against the wall. "Yamamoto…"

"Don't let me hear one more word out of you," Hibari warned. A dangerous aura was pouring out from the prefect.

Yamamoto took the warning to heart and didn't say anything as Hibari helped himself to the warm bowl of porridge. After he was finished, Miki went to get him his medicine to take.

Yamamoto watched the two smiling. "You two look like a married couple!" he exclaimed, seeming to have forgotten Hibari's earlier threat.

Miki's mouth gaped at his comment while a light shade of red started to creep through her face.

Splash.

The cup of water in Hibari's hands went flying at Yamamoto, wetting the taller teen's clothes. Hibari began to try and stand up, but was pushed back down my Miki.

"Hibari, you're still not feeling well! Don't try and stand up!" _'If he gets his hands on Yamamoto, the guy's going to get butchered!' _

Yamamoto got up on his feet and laughed nervously. He meant the comment to merely be a joke, but he completely forgot that no one _ever_ jokes around with Hibari Kyouya. "She's right Hibari," he said, walking towards his bag that was on the table next to Miki's. "I have an extra shirt with me, so I'll go change first." He pulled a navy blue t-shirt out of his sports bag and left the room.

Miki let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the floor. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She got back up and went to her bag, got her cell out and looked at the caller ID. It read 'Aya'. Taking a glance at Hibari at the couch, she went outside. Leaning against the door, she flipped her phone open.

"Yes, Aya?"

"Miki!~ Ah, how refreshing it is to hear your lovely voice!"

"How I wish that I could say the same."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Haha! So, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing really, just thought I'd tell you that the bakery's having a special discount sale this Saturday. I'd thought that you probably want to know, so that you can ask your lovely master, if you can come."

"Really? I am so going! Wait, how exactly is Hibari _lovely_?"

"He looks lovely."

"Scary is more like it. -_-"

"Let's just hope that he'll let you come, cause I missy miss you!~"

"Miss you too!"

"Hey, hey, Miki, do you know this guy with silver hair who wears arm bands and goes to Namimori High?"

Miki thought for a moment. The description sounded familiar. "Oh, do you mean Gokudera?"

"Yeah! That's him. I heard one of his friends calling him that."

"By friends, do you mean a tall person with short spiky black hair and a short brunette boy?"

"That's right! He calls the tall guy 'baseball idiot' and the shorter guy 'Juudaime'! You know them?"

"They're in my class. I'm friends with them."

"Really!? Awesome! Hey, you got to introduce me to them sometime! Gokkun in particular."

"Gokkun…?"

"Isn't it such a cute nickname for a cute guy like him?"

"Aya…don't tell me…"

"I finally found my prince charming!"

"W-What about Yusuke?" Yusuke was one of her school, well, old school's popular guys who Aya had a crush on.

"Oh, he already has someone he likes, so forget about him."

"That was…easy…"

"Hey, there's no reason to sulk over a guy who doesn't see the goodness in you. There are many fishes in the sea. So promise me that you'll introduce me to him?"

"Err…okay…"

"Oh, Miki, I love you so much! What a good girl! Ah, sorry, duty calls again. Talk to you later! Hope to see you this weekend. Buh bye!"

Miki removed her cell phone from her ear after hearing the dialing tone from the other end. Right now only one word was in her mind. Chaos. Oh, yes there will be chaos. Once Aya found a target, she is not going to let go easily, unless…well, like in Yusuke's situation. She actually felt sorry for Gokudera. Aya is also going to have a hard time getting the hotheaded, short tempered, reckless guy.

Sighing, Miki went back inside the room. She was shocked to find that Hibari wasn't on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief however, when she saw him by the window. The same yellow bird she saw this morning was perched on his finger.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it chirped. It seemed to be looking at her.

Hibari turned around and met eyes with Miki for a second before turning back to the window. The yellow bird flew out the window, singing what Miki recognized to be Namimori High school anthem.

Miki couldn't believe that he actually went through the trouble of teaching the bird to sing the school's anthem. She didn't think that she has and will ever meet someone who was as proud of his school as Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari started to walk from the window, but after a few steps he started to stagger a bit. Miki rushed to his side to try and help balance him.

"Don't touch me," Hibari growled, pushing Miki away.

Miki was taken back for a moment, but then went ahead to help lead Hibari to the couch.

"I said, don't-"

At another failed attempt to support the sick and resisting male, the both of them ended up this time dragging one another onto the floor. Miki felt her back hit the hard floor. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. What she saw where two pairs of beautiful grey eyes, staring straight back at her. Hibari was right on top of her, their faces no more than an inch apart. His breathing tickled her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest with every warm breath that touched her skin. Both of them didn't dare move.

Suddenly, the sound of the door sliding could be heard as someone stepped into the room.

"Uh…Did I find a bad time to come back in?" a familiar male voice said.

The new voice woke the two on the floor out of their trace and the both of them finally pushed away from each other.

"Yamamoto!" Miki exclaimed, finding out that it really was the baseball player at the door.

Yamamoto stared at his friends before giving an uneasy smile. "Well, I'll…just wait outside until you guys are done…?" he said before leaving the room again.

Hibari, who was beside her got up onto his feet and walked past Miki. She was surprised to notice how red his face was. Was it from his fever, or anger or possibly embarrassment? Miki shook her head. Hibari, embarrassed? There was just no way that was possible.

Hibari left the room and after a few seconds, yelling can be heard from outside.

"No, wait! Calm down Hibari! Okay, I was only joking. Does that make you feel better? No, hang on a second! Ah! Stop it! Don't do that!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I wonder what those two are really doing outside...LOL xD Slight 1880 for you fangirls out there or it can just be viewed as friendship.

I know the situation with Miki and Hibari was a bit cliche, but hope you guys liked it anyways.

I'm thinking about some AyaxGokudera off to the side.

80OC next chapter.

And another thing. Since last chapter gave the impression that Reborn will probably do something, just to let you know that he won't be executing any of his schemes until later on after some more relationship building between 80OC and 18OC. So, just wait for the little guy's plans. I can't wait to write them too actually.X3 LOL

And for you silent readers out there, thank you for reading and/or alerting/favoriting, but please don't forget to review! *points to review button*


	8. Partner

Chapter 8: Partner

Hibari slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 7:53am. It was still kind of early. He lifted a hand to his forehead to examine himself. To his satisfaction, his fever had gone down a lot. It was almost all gone now.

Yesterday, after giving Yamamoto the beating the guy deserves, the three of them stayed a while longer until Hibari was well enough to walk home. Well, to Hibari the guy deserved more of a beating, but since Yamamoto had great reflexes and he was not in perfect shape to fight properly, Hibari had to leave (un)satisfied with just an indirect blow to the other male's chest. At least it caused the said male to tumble into the stack of boxes that were laid outside the teacher's lounge. Of course, Yamamoto had to be the one to clean up the mess since none of the teachers wanted to mess around with Hibari.

Knocking can be heard from the door. Hibari stepped out of bed and went to open it. He found Miki standing in front of his room, already dressed in her school uniform.

"I made some porridge for you. It's on the stove," she told him. When she didn't receive an answer from him, she continued, "I'm going to head off now. See you after school then. Get lots of rest and don't forget about your medicine okay?"

Hibari watched as Miki started walking back down the hall.

"_She was worried about you, you know. Miki I mean."_

"Thanks…"

Hearing that word said in Hibari's voice, Miki immediately came to a complete halt and spun around to face the male. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Hibari slapped his own forehead. The word came out before he realized it. He went back inside the room and closed the door behind him. What made him say that? This was ridiculous. Since when did Hibari Kyouya ever said thanks to anyone? Since when did he had to have someone help him? Since when did he own someone anything? The answer was simple. Never. So, what was that all about? He didn't understand what was wrong.

Maybe it was the sickness.

Upon reaching that conclusion, Hibari laid himself back on his bed, pulled the covers up and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miki walked out of the house, still not believing what she just heard.

Hibari said thank you to her…How was that possible? Maybe he was sicker than she thought. Maybe the fever ended up damaging his brain. However, hearing him say that made her felt…good? Like very good…Which was odd…

"Yo, Miki! Morning!" a cheerful voice broke through her thoughts.

Miki turned to see Yamamoto walking up to her. The guy always seemed cheerful. Unlike Hibari, who was the complete opposite.

"Morning, Yamamoto," she said in returned.

"Guess since we met, let's walk to school together," Yamamoto said, giving her a friendly smile.

"Sure thing," Miki accepted the offer. It would be nice to walk to school with someone and Yamamoto was harmless right?

"How's Hibari by the way?" Yamamoto asked about the head prefect.

"He's fever has gone down a lot. He should be able to come back to school next week at the latest," she answered.

Yamamoto smiled. "Looks like you took good care of him."

"I guess so."

As the two walked side by side Miki couldn't help but take a peek at Yamamoto. He was just as handsome as Hibari, but Hibari's looks were sharper than his. The major different was their personality. Yamamoto was cheerful and can always be seen smiling. Even if she had only known him for less than a week, she already knew that it would be very abnormal to see him downcast. From what she observed, the baseball player's brain seemed to be naturally rewired in a way that makes him think almost everything is positive, which wasn't a bad thing at all. Miki herself wish that she could be more like that.

Yamamoto seemed to also be a fun loving person. Not only that, he was also very athletic. It's no wonder he's so popular with the girls. She had realized that since day one when she was cornered by a couple of his fangirls. Of course, Hibari was popular too…just not in the same way. She had to admit that Yamamoto had a lot of the traits that a girl would want. He was handsome, cheerful, friendly, fun loving. Traits that she had to admit she would look for in a guy.

Miki came to a halt in her thoughts. Wait…What was she saying? Saying that means that she was interested in Yamamoto. That can't be! She knew him for less than a week and besides…She stopped in her thoughts again when Hibari's face flashed into her mind. What the heck was he doing in her mind!?

"You okay Miki?"

Miki snapped her head in Yamamoto's direction. "Eh? Oh, I'm fine. Everything's fine." _'Not' _

Yamamoto gave her a strange look. "You were staring at me at first and then suddenly you just starting hitting your own head as if to knock something out of your mind."

Miki stared at the person next to her. _'What happened to being dense!?' _

"Really? Well, maybe you're just reading into it too much," Miki stated, quickening her pace. "Let's hurry up or we'll be late."

Yamamoto stared with a confused expression on his face at the girl who was now walking in front of him. She was acting a bit strange. No matter how dense people might say he was, Yamamoto always seemed to be able to sense if something was wrong with any of his friends. Miki was someone who was easy to spot if there was something wrong with her. Although he could sense problems, he could never quite figure out what's causing them. Miki was no exception. He just hope that it wasn't because of him.

"Morning, Yamamoto and Miki," a new voice greeted.

Yamamoto and Miki spotted Tsuna and Gokudera approaching from a fork in the road.

"Morning you two," Yamamoto said, smiling to his other friends.

"How's Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned to ask Miki, anxious to find out how his Cloud Guardian was doing.

"He's doing a lot better now. No need to worry," Miki reassured.

"Yokatta," Tsuna said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"There's no need for you to wear yourself out worrying about that guy, Juudaime. He won't die that easily," Gokudera pointed out. "Even if he did, it doesn't trouble us."

Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera's statement. '_What a great friend…'_

So, the foursome ended up walking to school together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost time for lunch, but the teacher had one more thing to explain to the students. There was a project that they had to do about China. This would include researching about ancient times, history during communist rule, present time, economics and politics. The explanation left the class groaning and cursing the teacher inside their heads.

"Don't complain. You will have a whole month to complete this. However, it also means that I'm looking for excellent quality work since you'll have so much time to work on it. Also, you will all be assigned partners for this project. I have already chosen them for you," the teacher announced. "Gokudera Hayato will be paired up with Kurosawa Hana…"

"What!? I'm not with Juudaime!?" Gokudera exclaimed, clearly displeased with the teacher's decision.

The teacher glared at Gokudera. "You can't always be with Sawada, Gokudera. You need learn to get along with other students in the class too."

"I won't accept this! I'm Juudaime's right-hand man! I have to be with him!" Gokudera yelled back.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down. I want you to do your best as Kurosawa-san's partner okay?" Tsuna, who was already starting to have a headache from all of this said, trying to calm Gokudera down.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna and bit his lip in frustration. "If Juudaime says so..."

Hana let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't believe that I'm going to be stuck with this monkey," she said with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Who are you calling a monkey!?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pleaded, grabbing the Storm Guardian's waist and trying to stop him from lunging himself at Hana.

Gokudera stared down at his boss who was grabbing onto his waist and forced himself to sit back down at this desk. No matter how much he hated the decision, if it was his boss's wish, he would oblige by it no matter what.

The teacher tried his best to hold in his rising anger. He coughed and moved on once things have calmed down. "Sawada, you are with Sasagawa."

Tsuna's face immediately lit up brighter than any light bulb. He turned to look at Kyoko, who gave him a smile. He can feel himself blushing. He was so happy that now he couldn't stop smiling. At first he was extremely worried about the project, but now maybe it won't be as bad as he thought.

"Kimura you will be partners with Yamamoto."

Miki turned to face Yamamoto next to her and he flashed her that signature smile of his in return. Miki quickly face the front, blushing slightly.

Yamamoto blinked, perplexed by her action. She was acting strange again. Was it really because of him?

After the teacher announced the rest of the pairings, she passed out the grading rubric for the assignment before the bell rang for lunch.

For lunch this time, the group stayed inside the classroom to discuss about what to do for the project.

"I have something to do with Onii-san today, so do you want to go to the library tomorrow after school?" Kyoko asked Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah! That's a good idea!" Tsuna immediately agreed. _'I don't believe this…I get to work closely with Kyoko-chan!'_

"Want to go too, Yamamoto? Want to go today?" Miki turned to ask her partner.

"I'm afraid that I can't today. I have baseball practice after school and with a game coming up, I can't skip," he replied. "How about tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess that's fine then."

"What about you Gokudera-kun? What are you going to do?" Tsuna turned to ask the silver haired male.

Gokudera snorted. "Don't know, don't care."

Nobody dare to question him any further.

The rest of the day went by as usual until it was finally the last period. Time seemed to drone on longer than usual. Miki laid her head on her desk and stared out the window. Heavey raindrops splattered onto the glass window, distorting her reflection. Would Yamamoto still have baseball practice today in this kind of weather? She got her answer five minutes before the end of class. An announcement was made saying that all sports were canceled due to the rain.

Once the bell rang, Yamamoto scooted his chair over to her desk.

"Guess I can go today," he said.

Miki nodded and stuffed her things into her bag. After the both of them finished gathering their belongings, they head to the library.

"So, where should we start?" Yamamoto asked, settling his bag down on the table.

"Um…I guess we could split the list of things up," Miki suggested, looking at the rubric the teacher gave them.

Yamamoto bent down to look at the sheet in Miki's hands. He reached for a pencil and drew a line right in the middle of the list of requirements. "I'll work my way from the bottom and you can go down from the top."

Miki nodded. "Let's get to work then."

The two split up and started on their portion of the work load. Yamamoto went on the internet to start searching for some facts while Miki went to see if she could find anything in the books first.

Making her way down the isles, Miki started grabbing some books that she thought might be useful. When she got a decent stack, she headed over to one of the tables and started flipping through them, taking notes when she found something that was of use.

When she was finished with her first stack, she got up with the books in order to put them back into place and searched for a new stack to go through. On her way back to the table, she stopped by the computer to check up on how her partner was doing.

On Yamamoto's computer screen were…baseball pictures and description and also scores of the past seasons.

"Yamamoto…"

Hearing Miki call his name, Yamamoto turned to face her with a guilty smile. "I guess that I got a bit distracted…Haha."

Miki sighed. "Got anything yet?"

"I only found two out of the five current events that the teacher wanted. The first two were easy, but I can't seem to find the third one," Yamamoto explained.

"I'll help. I got quite a bit on Ancient China already," Miki said, taking a seat in front of the computer next to the one Yamamoto was on.

Yamamoto smiled. "Thanks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're right…This is hard," Miki stated, slumping in her seat. Thirty minutes had past and the both of them still couldn't find anything. "Maybe we should move onto the next one and come back to this one later, so we don't waste time."

"I guess we should," Yamamoto agreed.

Miki decided to check one other site out before giving up on the topic for the time being.

"Hey, I found something!" she exclaimed.

Yamamoto got up and made his way to Miki's computer.

"Right here in this paragraph," she said, scrolling down to a particular paragraph in the article.

After briefly scanning the paragraph, Yamamoto brightly smiled. "That's it alright. Good girl!" he said, reaching out a hand to ruffle his partner's hair affectionately.

A blush raced across Miki's face as Yamamoto's warm large hands moved around on top of her head.

Yamamoto, who seemed to noticed this, stopped playing with her hair. "Are you alright? You look a bit red."

Miki only managed to nod.

Yamamoto stared at her for a few seconds trying to figure out what was wrong, before coming to a logical conclusion. "Did you catch Hibari's cold?"

"N-No, I di-" Miki was cut off when Yamamoto placed a hand on her forehead.

"You are kind of warm," Yamamoto remarked with concern. "Maybe we should go home."

"Ya-Ya-Ya…" she was so flustered that she couldn't even get his name out.

Yamamoto gave her a strange look. "Hn?"

"C-Can you remove your hand?"

"Eh? Oh, um...sorry," Yamamoto said, not quite understanding things at all. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No! It wasn't you at all!" Miki quickly waved her hands in front of her, trying to prove his thoughts wrong. His tone of voice sounded so guilty, that it actually made her feel bad. Even if she did think that it was partial his fault for why she was so jumpy, though she couldn't really understand why.

Okay, he was a guy. A very good looking guy at that. Just as good looking as Hibari…And why on earth was she tying Hibari into this?...Anyways, he was a handsome guy and she was a girl and he was having physical contacts with her. It was normal for a girl like her act up when around guys right? Her mom did once say, 'You're a growing teen with growing hormones. You will start noticing guys and eventually find one that catches your interest soon. Oh, I can't wait to meet the one man for my lovely daughter!'

Yeah…So everything was normal. It was all nature's doing right?

Somehow Yamamoto still didn't look convinced.

Miki went over to him and shoved him into the chair that she was sitting in before.

"Let's just finished this part and call it a day," Miki said. "Hibari won't like me going home late and I don't want you getting back late either cause you're going to have to walk me home," she added, hoping that allowing him to walk her home will persuade him that it wasn't his fault.

Yamamoto stared at her in confusion at first, but then his lips curved up into a smile. "Sure thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing up the last bit of the project for the day, the two teens made their way out of the library and to the front of the school.

"Darn it, I forgot my umbrella again," Miki muttered in annoyance, as she opened up her locker.

"Don't worry, I brought mine. We can share," Yamamoto said, opening his umbrella and walked right next to her, so that it covered them both. "Let's go."

Walking home in the rain with Yamamoto reminded her of two days ago, when she was with Hibari. Only the situation was different and this time there would be no keys to be forgotten.

The umbrella was barely wide enough to completely cover the both of them. It was a bit of a tight squeeze and Yamamoto's arm brushed against hers as they walked. It felt kind of awkward. Well, at least not as awkward as yesterday's incident with Hibari. Now, that was something. She could still even remember how it felt when his breath touched her skin.

Miki looked up at Yamamoto. He came in and saw them yesterday in that position. She wondered what he thought of it. Did he knew that it was just and accident or did he really think that something was up between Hibari and her.

"I may have to start charging you for every time you stare at me, you know," Yamamoto laughed when he realized that Miki was staring at him again.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was just…staring at the sky and your head just happened to be blocking my view!"

_'Wow, what a lame excuse…'_

Yamamoto cocked his head to the side as if thinking over her explanation. He then chuckled. "Okay then."

Miki gawked at him. Did he actually buy that or was he just making fun of her?

The two of them didn't talk much after that. The silence felt a bit uncomfortable, but Miki didn't know what else to say while Yamamoto started humming a catchy tune. He seemed to be enjoying the little stroll in the rain.

It wasn't long before the two were in front of Hibari's place. Miki told him to just drop her off at the front gate, but Yamamoto insisted on bringing her up to the porch.

"Thanks for walking me home," Miki said once they were out of the rain.

Yamamoto smiled. "It was nothing." He then paused for a second before adding, "Can I see Hibari?"

Miki hesitated a moment, not sure if Hibari was in the mood for guests, especially if it was Yamamoto, whom he wanted to beat the life out of him just the day before. "I guess it's alright," she finally answered, opening the door.

Taking off their shoes at the doorway and hanging up Yamamoto's umbrella, the teens made their way into the house and found Hibari walking up the stairs. When he saw Miki and the guest she brought in, his already grumpy looking face became even sourer.

"I don't remember giving you permission to bring any herbivores into the house," he scrawled.

"It wasn't Miki's fault. I invited myself in," Yamamoto said.

"Then as the owner of this house, I shall invite you back outside," Hibari said, pulling out his tonfas.

"Hang on a second Hibari! Don't start a fight now!" Miki shouted, running up to the advancing Hibari and stretched her arms out to try and stop him.

Hibari glared at the girl. "You dare order me around? Know your place."

'_Ouch…That actually hurts…'_

Sensing that things weren't looking good at all, Yamamoto's instincts told him to get himself out of the house before someone ended up getting hurt.

"Well, it looks like you're doing a lot better now, Hibari. I'll be going like you said then. See the both of you at school!" he said, dashing for the door.

Once the sound of the closing door that indicated Yamamoto's departure echoed throughout the house, Hibari slammed his tonfa on Miki's head.

Miki let out a loud yelp of pain as she clutched her head with her hands.

"Next time, don't you dare bring anyone in the house unless I give you permission," Hibari said, glaring down at the girl crouching at his feet.

Miki glared back at her 'master' with a displeased look on her face. So basically no matter what she did, everything had to be approved by him first. Was this still her life? "Fine!" she shouted, getting up and started to head off to her room with her hands still clutching her painfully throbbing head.

"I never said that you could leave."

Miki gritted her teeth and turned back to face Hibari. "What?" She was now starting to get very annoyed.

"Go make dinner and bring it up to my room when it's done," Hibari ordered.

"Fine…" Miki muttered, beginning to walk away.

"Is that how you accept your master's orders?"

"Hai, Hibari-sama!" Miki turned back to shout at Hibari before stomping off into the kitchen. This was the first time Miki got this irritated since she had met Hibari. Maybe she'll call Anya to let off some steam before going to bed tonight.

Hibari watched the obviously annoyed girl stomping off into the kitchen and smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't really like this chapter a whole lot. May go back and rewrite a bit of it if I get the chance. Hope you guys enjoyed it though.

This will probably be my last chapter before the reopening of the dreadful place called school. Not that school's bad itself. It's just the workload that comes with it...So, my updates will be slower from now on. I'll try to update at least every two weeks or so. But if it takes a whole month for an update, I'm sorry in advance.

Thanks for all of your reveiws! They are encouraging and very much appriciated!


	9. Up on the Rooftop

**A/N:** I'm back with an update at last! It's been three weeks into school and it's draining me. My weekends are also packed already, so I only have Saturday and Sunday night to write. So, sorry for the late update. Not to mention that I had trouble uploading my documents the last few days. Did anyone else experienced that problem?

Anways, instead of listening to me ramble about school and excuses, go ahead and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Up on the Rooftop

It was the next week already and Hibari was once again in good health to go to school. Of course, it was obvious that the students would rather prefer him to be gone for good. They really enjoyed the last few days without the head prefect around searching for a prey to devour, but like the saying goes, good things must come to an end; though the students wished that this good thing would last must longer.

It really didn't matter for Miki that much. She would have to see him everyday anyways, whether he came to school or not. The only difference was that when Hibari wasn't at school, the rest of the Disciplinary Committee members didn't make her do committee work like Hibari did when he was around. He didn't tell her to specifically take care of anything either, so she thought that it was fine if she slacked off.

Now Hibari was back at school, so Miki had no choice but to once again go extra early to help him with his work. Miki sighed as she continued scribbling down the name of students that according to Hibari broke some kind of school rule in the last week while he was away. Even if the other members of the Disciplinary Committee already finished with them, Hibari wanted to make sure for himself.

There's going to be a bloody massacre today at Namimori Junior High…

When she finally finished, Miki neatly placed her finished work in a stack and slouched down in her seat. School was going to start soon, so she better start heading off to class.

"I'm going to class now," she told Hibari.

He didn't say anything and just nodded without even taking his eyes off his work.

Upon arriving at class, Miki noticed that the boys have not yet arrived.

"Ohayo, Miki-chan," Kyoko greeted as Miki sat down at her desk.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan."

"Nee, Miki, have you finished drawing in your sketchbook yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure," Miki replied, opening her bag and delving into it to find the sketchbook that she used for art class. After a couple of seconds, Miki abruptly shot up from her chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked when she saw the expression on her friend's face.

"I left it at home!" Miki exclaimed. Gosh, she was so stupid. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:20. You can still get it on time if you hurry."

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Miki told Kyoko as she dashed out of the classroom. There were only ten minutes before class starts and she had to rush back to Hibari's place and grab her sketchbook before the bell rang for class. If she didn't make it on time…Hibari would be there waiting for her at the front gate, ready to give her a sweet moment of death.

Sliding the door to the guestroom open, Miki ran straight up to Hibari. "Can I have the house key?"

Hibari looked up from what he was working on. "For…?"

"I forgot my sketchbook at home and art class is third period."

Hibari reached into his pocket and tossed the chain of keys to Miki. "There's only ten minutes before class starts. You are aware of what will happen if you come back late right?"

Miki gulped. "Hai..."

"Then beat it."

Miki didn't need Hibari to tell her that. She was out of the room before he could finish his sentence. She raced through the hallways and down the stairs and finally out of the school doors and off campus. She ran as if her life depended on it. Actually, her life pretty much _did_ depend on it. She would be as good as dead if she showed up late.

Once she reached Hibari's place, Miki sloppily took of her shoes, ran to get her sketchbook from her room, ran back to slip her shoes back on and dashed back outside, yet not forgetting to lock the door behind her.

She kept on running, but when she turned a corner she ended up bumping into someone. The impact of the collision sent her and the other person to the ground.

Groaning, Miki turned to face the person she ran into. "Tsuna!"

Hearing the person in front of him exclaiming his name, Tsuna raised his gaze to look. "Miki! Gomen, I didn't see you," he apologized.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking at where I was going either," Miki stated, getting up.

Tsuna gave her a small smile, but it quickly faded a second later once he remembered why he was in such a hurry. "We're going to be late!" he screamed, panic clearly visible in his voice and on his face.

"Let's hurry!" Miki said, running past Tsuna.

The two students ran with all they got, but it wasn't enough. The bell rang just as they approached the school gate.

"Hibari-san isn't around," Tsuna stated, turning his head to observe the area.

Miki let out a sigh of relief. They wouldn't have to be bitten to death now. "Come on, let's get to class," she said, making her way to the door, but came to a complete halt as a figure slowly made his appearance from inside the school building.

"I'm going to bite the both of you to death for being late to school," Hibari said coldly, advancing towards Miki and Tsuna with his tonfa raised.

Miki took an anxious gulp and Tsuna started to sweat.

"The second bell still hasn't rung yet," Miki remarked, trying to save her and Tsuna's life. "This means that we're not late for class yet."

"Everyone should be inside the school when the first bell rang."

"That's not fair..." Miki muttered.

Hibari glared at her. "Are you trying to argue with me?"

"Well…no, not really, but-"

Suddenly, the ringing of the school bell can be heard echoing throughout the campus.

"Do you have anything else to say before I deal with you two?"

"EHHH?! Chotto matte, Hibari-san! We're really sorry!" Tsuna said, waving his hands in front of him frantically as if in an attempt to block something.

"You should be," Hibari said, stepping closer to the two students.

"You're not serious about this are you? You really don't mean to do this right?" Miki questioned, hoping to be able to knock some sense of mercy into the Head of the Disciplinary Committee's head.

"You said that you were aware about the consequences."

Sadly it didn't work.

Miki knew fully well that when Hibari says something, he means it, and she did know that he would beat anyone up as punishment, but when it came to the situation like this, she couldn't help but think that it was all unfair of him to do so. She never did agree to him on punishing people up this way. They wouldn't have been late if he hadn't stopped them. If he had let them go on to class, they would have been on time for the second bell. He was being awfully unreasonable and unreasonable was something that Miki wasn't going to take.

"It's still not fair…"

Her being persistent at trying to talk back at him started to irritate Hibari. He stepped towards the poor girl and raised his tonfa.

Miki's face paled once she noticed that Hibari was now even more annoyed and she could feel the sticky sweat on her palms as she clenched her fist.

'_Come on, Miki. Stand your ground. You can't let him know that you're afraid…'_

However, her trembling feet betrayed her and she ended up slowly moving backwards step by step.

"No!" Tsuna suddenly shouted, thrusting himself between Hibari and Miki. "This is wrong."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. He was a bit surprise by the young male's actions. "You have no right to tell me what's right or wrong." Then without warning, Hibari swung his tonfa in Tsuna's direction and ended up missing the brunet's head by a hair's length.

Tsuna fell the ground with a cry. If it wasn't from his training, his head would have been smashed into bits already. '_Gosh, what on earth did I get myself into?' _Tsuna thought. He took a glance back in Miki's direction. She was now his friend isn't that right? So, that means that there is only one thing to do. Tsuna took a nervous gulp before slowly getting back on his feet.

"Hibari-san, Miki didn't do anything wrong. She was just voicing her opinion and…" Tsuna hesitated before continuing. "I too, think that you're being unfair."

That was it. He so did it. Tsuna fully realized that he just dug his own grave by talking back to Hibari like that, but what else could he have done? Miki was his friend and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his friends if it was the last thing he was going to do.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched. The person in front of him was starting to become quite arrogant in his eyes. "I'm going to bite you to death…"

Miki's eyes widen in surprise once she started to be able to pick up what Tsuna was trying to do.

"I was the one who spoke up against you. Don't hurt Tsuna," Miki said, stepping next to Tsuna.

Twitch.

Tsuna's mouth dropped open a bit as he stared, surprised at the girl next to him. "Hibari-san, you really shouldn't do this. The reason she was late was because of me. I ran into her in the first place."

Twitch.

"Yeah, but I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going and I was the one who forgot my sketchbook at home, remember?" Miki argued, taking a step in front of Tsuna. "So, it's my fault."

TWITCH.

Hibari raised his tonfa and started to bring it down on Miki, who closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. However, it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hibari's tonfa hanging less than an inch above her head.

No one dared move.

Hibari stared down at the girl in front of him. His teeth were clenched as he tried to suppress the many emotions that were bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to hit the girl in front of him so badly, but…he couldn't. He could not understand why. Feeling frustrated, Hibari lowered his shaking tonfa and with a twisted face, stomped back into the school in frustration.

Miki just stood there, speechless. Why didn't he hit her? Why did he hold back? It didn't make any sense. It was definitely not out of mercy or compassion; that she was sure of. Then what was the reason?

Tsuna who was just as confused, stared at the direction of the school building where Hibari disappeared into and then at Miki. What was going on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a nearby tree, a small baby sat watching, allowing the shade of the branches to hide him from view. The corners of his mouth curved up into a small smirk.

'_Just a little more…' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomennasai Juudaime! I failed to protect you as your right hand man!"

"It's really alright, Gokudera-kun! I'm not hurt or anything," Tsuna said, trying to calm the silver haired mafiaso down.

"Tsuna's right. It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself already," Yamamoto agreed.

"Shut up baseball idiot! What about you? Why weren't you there protecting the tenth?" Gokudera yelled at the other guardian.

Yamamoto could only smile sheepishly.

"It's wasn't anyone's fault, so please stop it," Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

Gokudera immediately quiet down, though he was still glaring at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed uneasily. He then turned to face their other friend who had been quiet for some time now. "You alright there, Miki?"

Miki looked up from her lunch. "Yeah," she replied and went back playing around with her shrimp tempura with her chopsticks.

She was still thinking about Hibari. She still could not understand why he didn't slam his tonfa on her earlier. Miki sighed. She was the type of person in which if she starts to ponder about something, she wouldn't be able to get it off her mind until she at least found a somewhat suitable answer. At this moment, she couldn't think of even one lousy explanation.

Tsuna, who apparently knew what was on her mind, frowned with a worried disposition. He had to admit that he too, wonder why Hibari didn't beat them up on the spot and instead let them go unharmed.

Yamamoto looked from Tsuna to Miki. He felt that there was something unusual going on, but didn't understand what it was. So, instead, he tried to erase it, for the time being at least.

"So, how's the project going?" he asked his friends.

"Oh, it's going great," said Tsuna, blushing slightly and scratching his cheek in embarrassment as he thought about Kyoko. Everything had been going pretty well and he enjoyed every single moment working with her. Last time, Kyoko even invited him to snack on something in her favorite cake shop with her after working. It felt as if they were on a real date. He would cherish that beautiful event with him forever.

Miki pinched Tsuna lightly when she sensed that he was starting to space out. Gosh, he really did like the girl a whole lot.

Just then Kyoko appeared from behind the door. "Tsuna-kun, can I talk to you about the project?"

"S-sure!" Tsuna quickly answered, springing up onto his feet. "See you guys later then," he said as he exited the roof with Kyoko.

"I'm going to go too. This time I won't make the same mistake of not keeping a good eye on Juudaime! That fighting maniac might be back again," Gokudera announced with eyes filled with determination.

"I guess that only leaves us," Yamamoto remarked as Gokudera left the school roof after Tsuna.

"I guess so," Miki said, closing the lid to her bento. "So, when can we work on the project together again?"

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm kind of packed afterschool all week. The game is in two weeks and we have to do extra practices in order to make up for loosing practice last time because of the weather. Maybe we can meet during the weekend?"

"Sure, that's fine with me," Miki said. "You sure practice really hard," she added.

Yamamoto grinned. "It's because I love baseball."

Miki also smiled. "Baseball is really important to you isn't it?"

Yamamoto stared at her for a few seconds before smiling again. "It is. Actually, to tell you the truth, it used to be the most important thing in my life. It gave my life meaning, at least, until I met Tsuna."

"What do you mean?" Miki asked her voice filled with curiosity.

Yamamoto got up and started walking forward. "That one event helped changed me for good and it all happened on this very roof, right here on this very spot," he said, stopping at a spot behind the fence that surrounded the rooftop. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Last year, I tried to jump off from here."

Miki was shocked at what she just heard. She couldn't have heard it right could she? She got up and walked next to Yamamoto. From the look on his face, he was serious. She couldn't and didn't want to believe it. How could the cheerful baseball player, who always seemed look at things on the bright side, have made such a daring and hopeless attempt to end his own life?

"At that time, I felt that my baseball career was going downwards and that I wasn't as good as I used to be. Tsuna…he told me to just do my best and when I did that and everything just got worse, I guess that at that time, the only way out was to just end it all…just to end everything…However, it was Tsuna's words that saved me when I was about to jump and it was then that we became friends and I found that friendship is something that is more worthy of being cherished than something like baseball. Of course, baseball is still important to me, but it's now second next to my friends and family."

"Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto turned to face Miki and was taken back for a second when he saw the look she wore on her face. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears anytime soon. "Gomen, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have said something like that. I'm alright now. You know that right?" he said, giving her a cheerful smile.

Miki nodded and smile back. "It's just kind of scary though…Thinking that I might have never met you."

"Well, I'm here and well, alive and enjoying life! We're even friends!" he said, reaching out his hand to ruffle her hair like he did before. Only this time, she didn't become all jumpy or flustered.

Yamamoto Takeshi…She felt that there is more to him than what meets the eye.

"We should be going back to class now. The bell should ring anytime soon," Yamamoto said, withdrawing his hand and heading to the door.

Miki nodded and followed.

Yamamoto reached for the doorknob and turned it. He blinked. He turned it again. He frowned and repeated turning the doorknob over and over again.

"Is there something wrong?" Miki asked. Somehow she had a bad feeling.

"It's locked."

"Haha…Very funny Yamamoto. Come on, let's hurry up and get to class or else we'll be late."

"I'm not joking. We really are locked on the roof."

"EHHH!?" Miki exclaimed in disbelief. Just this morning she was late and now she was going to be late again and face Hibari for the second time of the day in the position of violating the same school rule.

It was just then that the school bell rang.

Great. This was just great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari Kyouya was on his normal duty in patrolling the school after the bell rang for the start of class in order to find a mischievous prey, which had no idea that it had sealed its fate by skipping class. So far during the morning classes, he had caught anyone breaking any school rule. This would be a good sign—a very good sign indeed, but for today, Hibari was in a sour mood because of that very fact. He still couldn't get his mind of not being able to beat Kimura Miki in the morning. He let someone who was supposed to be punished escape and it had hurt his pride. How could he, as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee have made such a mistake? Right now, more than ever, he wanted to beat someone to death right at the very spot as if it would be a good atonement for his earlier sin.

Hibari started walking to the rooftop next and as he ascended up the stairs, a small figure caught his eyes.

"Ciaosu, Hibari," Reborn greeted the Vongola Cloud Guardian, with a friendly tone of voice.

A smirk crept onto Hibari's face. He needed someone to let his frustration out on. "Interest in a little fight?" he said, pulling out his tonfas.

Reborn returned the smirk. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'll have to once again turn down your offer. Don't worry though. You'll get the chance to let off some steam." With that the little Arcobaleno slid off the railing and bounced down the stairs.

Hibari frowned. That baby knew he was in a mad mood. How? His thoughts about that were soon forgotten however, as he opened the door to enter the school roof.

"Hibari!" Miki exclaimed, shocked by the prefect's sudden appearance. Right now she wanted to dig a hole in the ground in order to hide herself from view. Her fears came true. Hibari found them first before anybody else did and they were finished.

Yamamoto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "We have an explanation. You see-"

Yamamoto didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence when the cylinder shape of Hibari's weapon came into close view. Putting his great reflexes to use, the Rain Guardian shifted his position in order to avoid getting hit. The tonfa sliced the air just inches from Yamamoto's head and even managed to retrieve a few strands of his short black hair.

"Just hang on a second and listen to me first won't you?" Yamamoto said as calmly as he could.

However, Hibari didn't seem to even hear what he had to say for he took another swift charge towards the baseball player, who jumped to the side in order to dodge the prefect's second aim.

"The door was locked and we couldn't get to class on time," Yamamoto continued his explanation even if he didn't know whether or not Hibari was paying any attention at what he had to say.

"The door wasn't locked," Hibari said coldly, glaring at the other male.

Yamamoto eyes widen in shock. "That can't be. It was locked the last time I checked when the bell rang."

"You better think of a better excuse for skipping class next time. No matter, I'm going to bite you to death right here and now," Hibari growled, shifting into another fighting stance.

Yamamoto started to sweat. He was starting to get pressured by having Hibari's piercing grey eyes on him. They were hostile, furious—filled with murderous intent to bring him down. He had never seen the Head of Disciplinary Committee look like this before. Hibari was certainly extremely extra pissed off today.

It was then that something in Yamamoto's mind clicked. Could it have been because of the incident with Tsuna and Miki in the morning? It was the only thing he could think of. However, he still had no idea why that might be since he did not know any of the details of the incident.

The Rain Guardian also wondered how long he could keep this up. Hibari definitely wasn't the type of person who would listen to just anyone, especially in his current state, so the possibility of talking him out of this fight was just about zero. Yamamoto himself had the reflexes and agility, but without his Shigure Kintoki or some other weapon, he was at a large disadvantage in offence.

As Yamamoto was in his thoughts, Hibari came up for another round of attack. He aimed his tonfa at the other guardian, who was yet again able to dodge the attack. However this time, Hibari unleashed a string of metal chains from his other tonfa and with it wrapped it around the other male's arm, stopping him from escaping any further.

Yamamoto felt the resistance on his movement and was yanked forward before he could balance himself. With another swift movement, Hibari was in front of the baseball player and slammed the tonfa into the other male's chest, sending him flying backwards against the concrete wall.

Yamamoto coughed as he slid down to floor. His chest heaved painfully with every heavy breath. Hibari sure knew how to hit hard. Having not strength to stand up at the moment, he could only watch as Hibari advance towards him with his tonfa still raised—ready for the finishing blow.

A third figure, who had silently witnessed everything from the sideline however, jumped in between the two, facing Hibari with her arms stretched wide, shielding the fallen male.

"Stop this Hibari. Now," Miki's words came out as a command. There was no hesitant in her voice and she said it without any signs of being frighten of the person in front of her. Right now, she was too angry to be afraid. She couldn't accept how unreasonable Hibari was being again for the second time that day. He tried to hurt Yamamoto without listening to his full story first and pondering over whether or not his story was true or not. He just jumped to the conclusion that it was all a lie and started fighting recklessly.

Hibari's eyebrows twitched in irritation. His temper was already wavering over the danger zone and he didn't need anything else to push it deeper.

"Move."

"No."

Without warning, Hibari's tonfa made direct contact with Miki's side, sending her sprawling on the floor. Miki could feel warm tears cascading down her cheeks. It wasn't just because of the pain that was streaking madly through her side, but it was mainly because of the fact that he had hit her. She didn't understand. It wasn't like he hadn't hit her before. It was just that his time it was out of pure anger. He had slammed the cold metal against her with such full force without holding back the slightest bit. Compare to the other times, she could tell that he didn't hit her with his full strength. Now it was different. It hurt inside more than it did on the outside. Why that was she couldn't figure it out.

Hibari flinched when he saw the tears rolling down Miki's face. Something stirred inside of him. What was this feeling? Was he feeling guilty? That was impossible. Since when had he ever felt guilty about hurting other people this way? But there it was. That feeling that someone might describe as guilt. He stood there staring at the girl in front of him in silence for a few seconds before sliding his hands underneath her small body, lifting her up and exiting the roof.

"Hibari, wait…" Yamamoto started as he tried to stand up, however the pain that Hibari had inflicted on his chest still had not worn off and he ended up falling to the floor.

"Don't worry, things will be fine. You just lay down and rest for awhile."

Yamamoto lifted his head to look in the direction of the voice and saw Reborn standing next to him.

Reborn sat down beside his student. "Trust me. Everything will work out just fine," he said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having no strength to struggle from the male's arms, Miki reluctantly allowed Hibari to carry her off from the roof. Right now, she didn't want to be near this person. She wanted to push him away and run back to see how Yamamoto was doing.

When they reached the guestroom, Hibari laid her down on the couch and went back outside. A few moments later, he reappeared with an icepack. Miki winced when she felt the cold object come in contact with her side. She was definitely going to get a nice bruise. If she also had any internal damages, the person in the room with her was going to get it big time.

Hibari backed away from her once Miki took hold of the icepack. He went to stand by the window. His vacant eyes stared outside.

Miki turned to gaze at him. It was strange, but her anger had already ceased. She was still displeased and frustrated over his actions, but the same bitter anger that she had just moments ago vanished when he had handed the icepack over to her. It was as if it was his way of apologizing. How strange…

Hibari Kyouya…Just what is it about this mysterious man...?

* * *

**A/N: **I felt like the ending was a bit rushed...Probably cause I just wanted to get his up. Bleh, when I actually have time, I'll probably edit it and also the part with Yamamoto and Miki cause I think that it still kind of lacks a bit of details and emotions...

I also sure hope that Hibari wasn't OOC in this chapter. Also, if you're staring to think that there is certainly quite a bit of 80OC and that wasn't this suppose to be mainly 18OC, well, yeah, there's quite a bit of Yamamoto lately and more to come, but not to worry, later on most of the focus will be on 18OC. In fact, Yamamoto isn't going even appear next chapter...sadly or not.

Once again, thank you to all my lovely readers!~ Love you all!


End file.
